iBigTime Blame It On You
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: BTR faces competition, death, love, and...being kidnapped by the cast of Icarly. Kendall/OC, Carly/Gibby, James/OC, Sam/Freddie. M for character Death, language, sex scenes, self mutilation.
1. The Nights Turn Colder

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs, or shows. Hot Chelle Rae's Album is being used as y characters album because it was so close in album selling's, and what not. Also the songs rock on it. So I needed it to make it somewhat believable when I try to make Harmony a little more talented than BTR. Even though BTR totally rocks! Victorious songs are not mine either._

Carly Shay and her rough edged best friend Samantha "Sam" Pucket were seated in front of Carly's laptop staring at the screen with an intense gaze. "Come on, come on, COMEON!" Sam yelled as she clicked repeatedly on the mouse's left button. Carly's expression began to turn worried but then lit up when the words "Congratulations you are the winner of the 4 BTR tickets!" "YES!" Sam screamed in a high pitch squeal. Carly began to join in the excitement and the two began to jump up and down in one another's arms.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE! WOOOOOOOOOOONNN!" Carly exclaimed.

"We're going to see "Big Time freaking Rush!" Sam stated overjoyed. The girls continued to dance in their victory when Freddie and Gibby entered the apartment. A grin grew on Freddie's face at the site.

"When does the making out commence?" He asked rubbing his hands together. Carly and Sam immediately stopped and stared at him with incredulous looks.

Freddie began to look around uncomfortably, running a hand thru his chocolate tousled brown hair. "Can I slap him with a chicken?" Sam asked.

"No…" Carly said.

"Anyways…" Gibby started and pulled something out of his back pocket. "You guys are going to love us," Gibby said as he held what he extracted out of his pocket. Carly and Sam walked over to him and Sam snatched it out of his hand. Gibby watched Carly's expression intently, waiting.

They examined it for a spilt second before realizing what it was. Their mouths dropped and that is when prideful smiles crept upon the mouths of the two boys. "And I booked us a hotel room and everything!" Freddie revealed. Sam and Carly began to scream and once again they were jumping up and down screaming.

"We're going to see The Harmony Infantry!" Sam screamed

"And Big Time Rush," Carly added screaming with joy.

"Wait…" Freddie said to himself. A hint of worry lingered in his word, that's when Carly and Sam calmed down a bit to hear what the problem was. "You two scored tickets to the Big Time Rush concert?" He asked.

"Yep!" Sam said.

"The New York Show?" Freddie asked.

"Yep!" Carly said.

"The New York show that's this weekend?"

"Yep, yep," Sam answered.

"The New York Show that's this weekend, the same date and time "The Harmony Infantry's" concert is.

"Yep! Yep! Ye...Oh…problem…" Carly's voice went from giddy to a disheartened manner in a mere second after realizing their new found dilemma.

"We stayed up all night for the Infantry Tickets" Freddie said.

"Yeah, well I got carpel tunnel from all the clicking I had to do to get these B.T.R tickets. A whole five minutes. I might lose this baby," Sam said dramatically and tenderly kissed her hand and stroked it with her other hand. "It's okay, mama's going to take care of you…by rewarding you the opportunity to hold up a huge poster of Big Time rush when we go to THEIR concert," she said as she looked at Freddie with wide eyes, her expression crazy.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at Carly. "These Tickets were five-hundred dollars apiece. Can't you just sell B.T.R's and go to the Harmony Infantry's?"

"We really wanted to see Big Time Rush. Can't you sell Harmony's?" Carly begged.

"I guess – " Gibby began.

"No!" Freddy said sternly looking at Gibby. "I did this for you guys. Stayed up all night and used my camp money to get these tickets for you…"

Sam laughed. "This has nothing to do with what you lost to get these tickets. You have an unhealthy obsession with Harmony. Admit it."

"I do not!" Freddie said forcing a slightly offended tone. Freddie huffed and walked over to the couch. Sam took her shoe off then threw it violently at Freddie. With a surprising move he ducked and it went flying. It hit the microwave and fell flat on the ground.

Sam looked at Carly who also had turned to look at her blond friend. "Thought something interesting would have happened," Carly nodded in an agreement.

Freddie shook his head and then turned on the TV. The news blasted through the speakers of the plasma TV.

"…_and in recent celebrity news, a fire is sparking between The Harmony Infantry and the boys of Big Time Rush, with their impending same date and time concerts. People are dying to see who has the greater turn out. I myself cannot tell because even though The Harmony Infantry's music rocks, the boys of Big Time Rush are too sexy to not see! When news broke that Harmony would be having a same date, time and place concert as the boys numerous tickets for the "All Over Again" were quickly refunded. This did not sit well with the boys who added an extra tour date due to this. Some began to even wonder if the young blond rebellious diva did this purposely. Especially since the announcement of the tour dates came just after James from Big Time Rush told news reporters that the diva and her partner Dylon Patton did not have half the true talent they did or half the dedication to their fans as they did. Ouch…Maybe this is pay back?But there's more! Sources reveal that Harmony will be doing a summer tour as well. She's crazy because the chaos of this tour date dilemma has yet to subside. Thankfully THI's new album "Whatever" doesn't contain a song that resembles a BTR song like the last one. This all seems a little childish but she sure knows how to give it to them hard. This Amy Paffraf with your Pop Lemon news, have a great evening."_

"They sure do hate one another. Did they ever say why?" Carly asked no direction intended. Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

Sam scoffed. "Who cares? I want to see Big Time Rush and that's final. You can go see Harmony if you want…" Sam crossed her arms.

Freddie got up and began to head for the door. "Do something nice for your girlfriend and this is how she acts," Freddie said under his breath but loud enough for the others to hear.

As he opened the door to leave Sam shouted "You did it for yourself!" and with that Freddie slammed the door. It was silent for a moment.

"We do love Harmony," Carly said after a moment.

"Shush!" Sam said.

"Is it hot in here or what?" Gibby said.

Suddenly the microwave made a few strange noses and then it went up in flames. Carly's eyes widened. "The irony…"


	2. We Can Try And Hold On

It was around 7:40 am and a black limo made its way down a rain drenched street. Inside the boys of "Big Time Rush" were using the car ride to the hotel to their entertainment. James Maslow and Carlos Garcia were battling one another on their DS. Logan Mitchell was flipping through a magazine swiftly, being sure to scan every page carefully before flipping to the next one. Kendall Knight was in the corner of the limo. He was laid back against the car seat, arms crossed, and head against the widow as he peered out the window that was fairly covered in rain droplets. It was a gloomy and chilly February morning. Ironically, it matched Kendall's mood perfectly.

There was so much on his mind. His racing thoughts were what kept him in this depressing state. But he couldn't help it. Soon he would be in the same place as the girl he couldn't tell if he loved or hated. She had been a close friend from Minnesota once which now felt like forever ago to him. Kendall could remember fully well the pain that seized him when he had to leave her. He didn't think he could do it. In the end he left, reluctantly without her. But by the grace of God she made her way into L.A no later than a month after they had. They never got to ask how though.

He couldn't describe the feeling that washed over him when Harmony showed up at the "Palmwoods." The grip that tightened around his heart let up, worry dissipated in his mind, racing thoughts of all that could go wrong, gone. But she wasn't happy. She never forgave them for leaving her back in Minnesota. She came to the "Palmwoods," hotel to tell them that she wouldn't forgive them and to tell them to watch their backs. It was why the girl he had spent a good part of his life with in Minnesota and fell in love with was now the girl who took whatever chance she could to make B.T.R's life miserable. The reason why he never really got angry with her was because he felt like they kind of deserved what she was doing to them. Kendall knew what he would be leaving her alone to defend herself against - a mother that was neglectful and verbally abusive and a father who was physically abusive and a drunk. He didn't blame her for hating their guts. He would have been hurt if they had done that to him.

"Dude!" James exclaimed, fuming. Carlos laughed menacingly. Kendall looked at him, for a moment he was taken from his torturing thoughts. James slammed the DS down. "I quit,"

"WOO!" Carlos shouted.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! I found something!" Logan said. Kendall then looked to him. "Listen, in an article in last month's edition of "Pop Tiger" there is a questionnaire for Katy Perry and her favorite places to go to in New York!"

"What does that have to do with Harmony?" James asked.

"Let me finish…" Logan said sternly. Katy Perry states that Harmony suggested a fancy hotel in New York "The Plaza' because Harmony stays there whenever she's in Big Apple," Logan told.

"You think that's where she's staying?" Kendall asked.

"Definitely!" Logan said firmly.

"Perfect. Now we have her!" James said.

"So what's the plan?" Carlos asked.

Logan thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "We could kidnap her. Tie her up, disappointing all her fans and leaving her music career in ruins!" James said evily.

Kendall shook his head and laughed to himself. "Maybe we can talk to her?" Kendall asked.

"Not going to work. Even if she does end up feeling sorry, it's still late to cancel her concert. She won't do it," Logan explained. It went quiet for a second until James broke the silence with a cheery tone.

"Looks like we'll be needing rope and duct tape," James said.

"James…"Kendall started about to protest but James knew very well this was what his best friend was going to do and cut him off.

"All kidding aside Kendall, we used to be best friends with this girl. We were in diapers together. We went from pre-school to Sophomore year of high school with this girl and she does this to us? I know she's pissed at us but this tour thing is too far," Carlos had nodded his head in agreement and the upset look on Logan's face told Kendall he agreed as well. "Adding that tour date at the same place and on the same day as ours isn't right," James continued. "She has no right to act like this towards us. If you ask me we did nothing wrong! I mean I can see why she'd attack you, but us? I left her on good terms…" James said and drifted off into thought for a moment. He shook his head fast, coming back down from thought. "It wasn't until the whole song similarities began to surface," James continued abhorrence in his voice. Kendall shook his head

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm not having any part of this. I'm going to talk to her. It can't hurt…" Kendall finally said. James looked disbelievingly at his best friend but said nothing. Kendall hit the radio button and to add to their utter aggravated state "I Like It Like That," filled the limo.

"Ooh my favorite track off the album!" Carlos exclaimed with delight. James did not appear amused by Carlos innocent excited statement, grimacing, which Carlos took immediate notice to.

"What?" He asked.

Kendall didn't want to admit it but he couldn't get enough of the song himself. It didn't scream Harmony, because she was a deeper writer than the cliqued over played pop crap she sung but it was still a good. The whole album was great. Each song had hooks and chorus's that you could listen to over and over and never get tired of it.

He was happy her sophomore album didn't contain a single song that resembled any of their "Elevate" tracks. Things would have gotten ugly if they had. Law suits, a bigger strain on their friendship, and possibly the end to someone's music career. Thankfully it never came to that. The only bad thing about it was that it did a little better than "Elevate" in the billboards. It beat "Elevate" by a mere of two peaks but it was enough to irk the shit out of the boys. "Tonight, Tonight" hit # 7 while "Music Sounds Better With U" hit #5. Even when there was no telling, they always ended up so close in everything that it irk them. While they sold 208,000 copies of "Elevate" The Harmony infantry sold 298,300. They tried not to let the 90,300 bother them but…well…it did.


	3. I Can See You Still Standing There

When the boys arrived at "The Plaza Hotel," strolling in with their suitcases, the front desk was deserted. James eyes brows lifted when he saw the shiny bell on the counter top. He began to check himself out, flipping his hair and making kissy lips. Logan turned in his spot and stretched his neck over the counter to locate a worker. "Where is everyone? How are we supposed to book a room if we can't even get service. Is there even a bell anywhere?" he asked. When he looked down he saw a bell that said "Ring Bell for Service," then looked up to see James messing with it. Typical Logan thought and yanked it from his hands. "Gimme that," he said through his teeth.

"Hey that's mine!" James objected. Logan set it down, and then lightly tapped the button. It chimed through the hotel lobby. No response. The boys looked around. Logan then hit it again, still no response. Logan was about to hit the bell again but then Carlos pushed him out the way and began to hit it fast. Kendall, James and Logan suddenly began to back up. Their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Carlos hadn't seen this and continued to hit the button. Carlos intentions of getting service had changed to just hitting the button for pure entertainment. A dark thick hand the clamped onto Carlos's in order to prevent him from ringing the bell. When Carlos looked up, a tall colored man stood before him. He wore a suit with a purple tie and a silk white under shirt.

"Can I help you?" he asked solemnly. Carlos took his hand back and backed up. Kendall took his place and spoke.

"Yes. Hi. We're the band "Big Time Rush." We don't have reservation but we were wondering if you had any rooms left?" Kendall asked. The man sighed and turned to his computer. He clicked a few times and then turned his attention back to the boys.

"Yes we do. We have 2 Deluxe King Rooms available,"

"We'll take them," Kendall said.

"How many nights?" the man asked.

"3 nights," Kendall answered. And after a minute of computing the man looked from the computer screen to Kendall. "Your total is $3780.00 for the two rooms and $2835.00 for 3 nights which comes to a subtotal of $6615.00," Kendall sighed profoundly then handed over his credit card. Pricy but worth it he thought to himself.

Suddenly and abrupt roar arose from outside. When the four guys turned in their spots, through the glass doors, they saw paparazzi swarming the front of the hotel. Flashes of lights from the cameras flashed everywhere. Kendall's heart began to race because his mind went to one conclusion. Harmony. He looked at his best friends and by the looks on their faces he could tell they were expecting it to be her as well. They looked slightly petrified yet somewhat hopeful that it would be her. Then what came from the dead outside world was a girl filled with positive liveliness entered the hotel room. It was in fact Harmony.

Flash Back

Harmony walked over to Kendall who was seated at the piano in his house. She pulled off her big red coat and set it on the arm of the sofa. Kendall eyed her simple attire. Black skinny jeans, a white fitted V-neck t, with a beat up pair of sketchers on her feet. Her blond hair was tied up in a messy bun. She never seemed more perfect to him. She skipped over to Kendall, smiling. "Hey handsome," she said and motioned for him to move over a little on the stool. She sat beside him. "I finally finished the music sheet for the song," She said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked smiling back at her. She nodded. "And let me guess you know it all by heart and have come here to show me personally. Distracting me from my much needed piano practice," he said.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" she asked giggling.

"Fine but before my mother comes!" Kendall said standing up, his hands on his waist as he looked up triumphantly. "Before she tears our love apart! Ties you to a brick wall in a cellar and close it up with bricks! Where you shall perish and…"

"My mom is so right. I don't see why we're friends either…" Harmony said, dazed.

"Kendall smirked "Friendship is like peeing your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel it,"

"That's gross" Harmony laughed.

"And your mother is a bitch," Kendall said.

"Kendall, sit down. I want to show you my song!" she stressed.

"All right, all right!" he said laughing.

"You need help…" she said under her breath, turning to the piano.

"You love it," Kendall said leaning into her. Harmony could feel his hot breath on her face. The smell of mint which made her notice that he was chewing gum, his green eyes on her, eyeing her.

"…lets be serious,"

"Lets…" Kendall said in a low entrancing voice. Harmony's right accidentally touched the keys to start the song. This was unintentional but Kendall's voice aroused her and she felt a little light headed.

Harmony slowly turned her head to look at him. Kendall looked back into her deep green eyes

"Are you going to start?" Kendall asked, his words as lost as he was in her eyes" Harmony felt slightly paralyzed by the recent turn of events but she swallowed hard, her throat felt dry but she manage to get out what sounded like a half spoken half talked sentence. "You might be crazy…"

"Have I told you lately…" Kendall trailed off. He also sounded like he was half singing and half talking. He leaned in closer. "That...I...lov-..." Harmony was about to lean in closer to finally close the distance but then the door opened with a din and in came Logan, Carlos, and James. It scared the crap out of the two, forcing Harmony to her feet and Kendall to turn around in the seat, facing the wall. "Wow..." Kendall breath in disbelief.

"Unreal…" Harmony said and put her hands on her hips.

"WOO! Kendall your mother called us and said to come by because she was ordering pizza for you and Katie and she said we could join," Logan said. "She's going to be at the office late again too."

"What's going on?" James asked. Carlos and Logan began to eye them suspiciously like James.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Harmony said. James walked a bit closer to her and pulled something out from his inner coat pocket.

"It was the last one at the mini mart and I thought I'd get it for you," he said. Harmony took the gift from him and eyed the Reese's,"

"Thank you. That was very sweet," she said looking up at the handsome brunette who wore a soft smile. Harmony turned in her spot and looked at Kendall. "Look what James bought me," she teased.

"Oh how sweet," Kendall mocked.

"Hah-hah," James said. He extended his arm over her shoulders. "But let's be serious now, I'm thinking Hawaiian veggie pizza?" James purposed.

"Nah! Pepperoni and chicken with hot sauce and bacon!" Carlos exclaimed.

As the boy fought over pizza Harmony and Kendall just took a long hard look at one another and what looked like something that was going to be a problem. James.

Flash Back

The click clacking heel of the approaching girl brought Kendall back down to earth. He eyed her for a moment. Harmony was dressed in white jeans, a pink low v-cut sleeveless blouse and white high heel boots. Her long blonde curly hair cascaded over her left shoulder. Big black sun glasses over her eyes but with them on Kendall could still remember her big ambitions green eyes that were behind them. She was closely followed by her singer partner Dylon Patton and their manager Diane. Kendall knew it was her manager from interviews and photos indicating her relationship to Harmony.

Diane's nose was buried in what looked like a scheduling binder. Harmony wore a bright white wide smile as she slowly approached the counter but it soon faltered. It didn't take a genius to guess why. If Kendall was mistaken she looked shocked to see them there. She turned her head and said something to Dylon who shrugged his shoulders. She didn't look pleased. She didn't say anything to the boys, who stood their uncomfortable looking like they weren't sure what to do. When she was face to face with the service manager, ignoring the boys, she smiled.

"Harmony Fantry. I have the "Edwardian Suite" reserved," she stated. She pulled her glasses off her face and Kendall couldn't help but stare at her eyes. But they seemed different...they were cold. The man went right to the computer and smiled pleasantly at Harmony. The boys found this slightly weird and offensive because they weren't treated with the kind manner in which he displayed Harmony.

"Yes, Hun," He reached down and procured a key from a draw and handed it to Harmony. Logan then cleared his throat.

"Ah-em," The man looked at him with the same grave look he gave them before. Logan smiled sarcastically not phased at all. "I believe we were here before Harmony and we have yet to receive a key," Logan said.

The man then reached down and slammed a key down before him. Logan and the other 3 jumped a bit. Logan scoffed. "I will be reporting you, rest assure!"

Harmony rolled her eyes and spoke. "I see you four still set aside time to humiliate yourself in public…which is what…all the time? Thought you would make better use of your time. Like working on making an album that doesn't suck. That way you can keep tickets from being refunded when a bigger celebrity comes into town. Well, at least you have the ability to entertain onlookers…" She spat nastily and looked at the service manager.

"Yeah well at least we don't steal from other artist to gain popularity," James retorted. Harmony laughed and turned back to the service manager.

"Your total for the three night stay will be $4035.00 and the one room will be $2690.00 coming to a subtotal of $6725.00" the man said. Kendall spotted Dylon giving them a dirty look before turning his attention to the service manager.

Harmony smiled and handed over a gold credit card. "Only the best for the best," Harmony said taking back her credit card and putting it back into her wallet. She smiled with a smug smirk and then lightly brushed the diamond encrusted bracelet on her wrist. "See boys that's what reaching number 1 looks like on the album charts, a single that makes 8.2 billion copies becoming one of the bestselling singles of all time. A single I might add that had no likeness to your crap," James began to mimic her under his breath in a resentful whisper. Harmony looked at James and stepped in front of him. James kept his ground, tightening his lips. She looked him up and down then brought her piercing green eyes back to him. "How tragic," she said. Harmony giggled to herself, turned and walked away. But when she reached the hotel elevator James yelled out to her.

"Yeah well…"James thought for a moment then spat "You should do some soul-searching. Maybe you'll find one," it was a good one Kendall had to admit. Logan and Carlos high fived one another. Kendall placed a hand on James shoulders, proud of his friend and his clever come back. She was being unnecessarily cold and deserved it.

She didn't say much but he knew she knew it was enough to eat at James. He did remember about the things James had said about her to a reporter so he had it coming.

James then turned to the man at the counter. "I am just as good looking as her!" he spat. The man raised an eye brow.

"Sure you are," he "agreed" and slipped away.

"I AM!" you could hear the hysteria in his tone. After a moment of awkard silence James began to hum in a clear tone "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO.

"Stop," Logan behest.

"Dude, you so won that. Relax." Carlos said. James closed his eyes and nodded his head vigorously. He seemed to be having a hard time dealing with what Harmony did.


	4. They Told The Truth

The boys unpacked once they entered their Suite - Sort of. Carlos threw his belongings on the bed, Logan neatly sorted his out and hung them in the closet, James called for room service to come and take care of his things, when they wouldn't he argued with them. Kendall simply left his by the door. Kendall had one thing on his mind right now and that was relaxing. He knew just where he could do this.

The in ground pool "The Plaza" had.

"Oh cool! They have a new arcade here in New York," Carlos exclaimed. When Kendall turned he saw that Carlos was looking at a newspaper. "We should go," Carlos said looking up from the newspaper and to his friends.

"Later definitely, but I was thinking we check out the pool area first," Kendall suggested.

"Good idea," James said. "We can meet some sexy woman." James said flipping his hair.

"Exactly," Kendall lied. "Let's change into our swimming trunks and head down there," Kendall said.

"First someone needs to call Gustavo and tell him that we decided to check into the Plaza than the Hotel he originally had booked for us," Logan informed.

But then Kendall's phone rang throughout the room. It was the their "Big Time" song. "Speak of the devil," Kendall said and answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU FOUR! WE'RE AT THE HILTON HOTEL WAITING FOR YOU FOUR TO GET HERE! WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED! ALLSTAR WEEKEND AND ONE DIRECTION-" Kelly's voice was freaked.

"Look we're sorry. But we've checked into "The Plaza. Room B118" Kendall said.

"THE PLAZA? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU ALREADY HAD A HOTEL!" Kelly said.

"It's a long story but what's important is that we're okay and we've settled in," Kendall said trying to defuse the conversation. Kendall could her Kelly groaning.

"Gustavo isn't going to be happy!" she said.

"We're terribly sorry!" Kendall said earnestly.

Kelly sighed profoundly. "Hang on…isn't "The Harmony Infantry" there…?"

Kendall blew raspberries "How am I supposed to know this?" Kendall asked trying to sound innocent.

"Kendall leave that girl-"

"Bye Kelly!" Kelly said and closed his phone. He turned to his friends. "Pool time!" he shouted throwing his hands into the air.


	5. I Hope We Don't Lose It All

4

5

When they entered the pool area, they noticed some immaculate differences between the "Palmwoods" pool and "The Plaza" pool. "The Plaza's" was much bigger and more extravagant than they could have imagined. The pool was a beaming blue and twice as large as the pool at the "Palm Woods."

However it wasn't enough to keep Kendall's attention. Across the way was something more interesting to him. Harmony was situated on a lounge chair by the pool. She was sitting up tying her hair up in a messy bun.

"Guys…" Kendall trailed off. The others looked to see what Kendall was talking about.

"Maybe we should come back later or just go to the arcade." Logan proposed.

" Just ignore her," James stated and walked on. He turned on his foot to look at Kendall "Just ignore her," he repeated but this was more directed to Kendall and turned back around. Easy for him to say. He didn't know why James was saying this when he had intentions of his own. One which Kendall hoped he would rethink. Kendall always felt the need to talk to her. Maybe they could have avoided all this celebrity drama if he had just talked to her.

Logan and Carlos strolled over to the pool, where Logan bent down to touch the water. Carlos turned to Kendall and put a finger to his lips. Then with full force he pushed Logan into the water. Carlos laughed menacingly and cannon balled it into the pool. When Logan surfaced he immediately went after Carlos and forced his head under the water. Kendall scoffed a laugh. He looked up to see the guest staring at the two. It didn't bother him in the least that people were giving dirty looks and confusing looks. He was used to it.

Then his eyes fell back on Harmony who seemed to not have seen what just happened. Kendall walked slowly over to her and took the empty lounge chair beside her. She had not seemed to notice his presences as he sat down to get comfortable. Kendall observed the petite fair skinned girl, with long blond hair. Taking notice to the small naturally pink lips, cheeks that were naturally blushed red. If only she would look at him with her rambunctious eyes. Kendall noticed that she wore a polka dot bikini. It showed off her tone abs, legs, and arms. She had whipped into shape that's for sure. A once thick girl of 160 pounds was now what appeared to be no more than 120 pounds. She looked good.

In her lap was something that he could never pry her attention from. She stared down intently at her red three ringed notebook. He would glance out the corner of his eye whenever she huffed or began to furiously erase with her number 2 pencil.

"Having fun?" Kendall asked sarcastically. However, Harmony didn't answer.

Kendall looked at Harmony who exhaled as she scratched the back of her head. Kendall saw her think to herself for a moment then turned the pencil around to erase fervently. Kendall smiled and took the chance to speak.

"I don't think there's a fire extinguisher around," Kendall stated. Harmony turned her head to look at him.

Flash Back:

"Right!" Harmony said ecstatic.

"I'm going to be a star!" James said clapping his hands together in excitement. Harmony laughed and got to her feet.

Harmony poked James and said "That is if you beat me. Don't forget that I have just as good as a voice as you, Mr. Maslow," James smile faltered a bit. This was true. Harmony had a voice that could reach the pitch of Lea Michelle.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos saw how quickly James hopes had died. She had an amazing voice. - a voice that any recording artist would take over James. All she needed was a big break like this one. It sucked to see his friend become instantly hurt by this fact.

"Right…" James said. Harmony smiled and headed into the kitchen.

Kendall followed closely behind her. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked him.

"Yeah…" Kendall trailed off. Harmony could hear a hint of concern in his tone. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and walked over to the fridge.

"What's wrong?" she asked opening the door. Kendall looked back at James and then to Harmony.

"Maybe…" He didn't really know how to say this because he knew it wasn't fair for him to ask.

"Maybe what?" she pressed on taking the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Maybe you could let James have this. I mean he's been waiting forever for something like this - " Harmony cut him off with an insulted scoff. Harmony placed her glass down.

"And I haven't?" she asked. She turned back to her cup and started pouring the juice in.

"Yeah but one day you're going to be a star. You don't need some crappy talent contest to promise you that," Kendall urged. Harmony blushed slightly but nonetheless felt insulted about him asking her to do this. He didn't know for sure that she would ever get her chance. She liked that he believed in her but it wasn't enough to assure her big dreams. She was going to speak to protest but Kendall cut her off.

"Please?" he begged.

Harmony huffed. "Kendall –"

She really didn't want to. This was an opportunity of a life time. Just like James, she was waiting all her life for this chance. And now she was being asked to throw it away. With the life of her she didn't want to but looking into Kendall's dewy pleading green eyes had her succumb to "okay."

Kendall smiled brightly and hugged her. Harmony felt choked up inside but she hugged him back. When he pulled away Harmony took a step back.

"We need to call people! We need a ride!" James shouted. Harmony then began to cough severely.

"You're going to have to go without me," she continued to cough.

"What's wrong?" James asked walking over to her.

Harmony placed a hand to her throat. "My throat…it's been killing me all day," she coughed more to give off the illusion. James pressed his lips together.

"You think you'll be able to audition?" James asked placing his hands on her shoulders. His voice sounded slightly relieved that she wasn't going to be able to audition. Harmony continued to belt out false coughs. She shook her head.

James looked at Kendall who shrugged his shoulders. James would have been more upset if she had thrown the audition just for him so Kendall went along with Harmony. "After the audition we can pick up some cough syrup," Kendall itemized.

"First we need to find a ride!" Logan reminded.

Harmony looked up at Kendall who looked away not able to bare the disappointed look in her expression.

Flash Back End.

"There are other seats around the pool, you know," Harmony said irritated.

"Can we talk?" Kendall asked getting right to the point.

"No," she said almost immediately.

"This fighting is just stupid," Kendall said to himself but Harmony sat right up after hearing it.

"Boo-freaking-hoo. Maybe there wouldn't be any fighting if you and your band kept your nasty comments about me to yourself. Maybe you should have included me in your little Hollywood adventure when you left. Or maybe you –"she stopped and then laughed to herself. "You know what," she started and got to her feet. "Forget it.".

Kendall shook his head in disbelief. "What happened to you," he said in a disgusted tone.

"Go to hell," Harmony spat.

"Hey, Kendall," James voice came from behind but as Kendall turned his head James slipped on a small puddle of pool water and though he went back the drink in his hand went forward and all over Harmony. It had hit her straight in the chest. She was frozen in her place looking down at her drenched body. The apparent smoothie trailed further and further down. Kendall slowly got to his feet and backed away. Suddenly her security guards were by her side but she held a hand up to them before they could grab James. Her expression looked like it was at the point where reasoning with here was useless. She took a step towards James.

"Even in this mess I'm still so much more talented than you," she said nastily.

"You act like I did this on purpose," he said pointing at the mess that dripped down her body. He held a hand to his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Funny right?" she asked but it was a rhetorical question.

"A little," James said honestly as he got to his feet.

"JAMES!" Kendall hissed.

"What? I'm not going to be nice to some girl who thinks she's the shit and everyone should bow down and fear her," James said.

"Irrelevant-"Kendall said in a warning tone.

"Shut it Kendall. Because you know what? I'm actually famous - more famous than your sad excuse of a boy band. I've always felt invisible when it came to your four, but now it's you who's nothing. So you should fear me." she said. "I'd listen to your friend if I were you. Because you and I both know very well that I can make your singing career even more of a hell like experience for you."

James was making mouthing gestures with his hands not taking her the tad bit seriously. Harmony nodded her head slightly. She gave Kendall one last dirty look and turned to talk away but she turned around too quickly that she clashed into Carlos which took him off guard forcing him to lose his balance. He ended up grabbing Harmony and went crashing into the pool with her.

Kendall shot to his feet and James busted out laughing. When they came back up James shouted "At least you got the smoothie off!"

Harmony screamed and her body guards came running. James and Kendall ran over to Carlos to help him out of the pool and they ran out the pool area.

They came to the lobby, Carlos still dripping wet. Even though he was out of breath,

James was still laughing. After the laughing subsided he spoke, "What-a-bitch."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Before or after Carlos took her down?" James asked.

"James-'Kendall started but James scoffed.

"Don't defend her," James said sternly.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"Nothing…" James said.

" Dude you threw a smoothie on her and couldn't even apologize. You just laughed.." Kendall said.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" James shouted. Kendall sighed waving him off.

Logan's eye brows rose. "It's a little funny," Logan admitted laughing. Carlos laughed along with him.

"Then Carlos grabbed onto her and then they went…down," James said told Logan. Then James started laughing again which made a smile crack on Kendall's lips. He gave in and joined with his friends.

"Still could have apologized," Kendall said. James didn't say anything because he knew Kendall was right, but he wasn't particularly fond with Harmony at the moment so he didn't want to apologize.

"I am pretty sure we pissed her off even more. Seriously, that's the last thing "Big Time Rush' needs," Kendall thought.


	6. Laughed When The Waves Erased Our Plans

About a half hour after the pool, James was quick to shower and dress. He told his friends he wanted to go for a quick jog before the arcade. But that was a lie. James had intentions of seeing Harmony just before the show. He figured he had put this off long enough. He tried to stop himself from wanting to see her and…"talk" to her but he just couldn't seem to fight the urge off. She was the only thing on his mind and the only thing that was making his heart weak. He missed her and this was probably going to be the only chance he'll have for a while. It has been over two years, so who knows when the next time will be. He headed straight for her hotel room and after straightening his black V-neck cotton shirt, taking in a deep breath he knocked on the door.

Harmony had answered and her mouth fell. "Seriously?" she asked incredulously. She turned around and walked away. James figured that was her letting him, so he followed after her. James noticed she was wearing a knee high purple silk robe. It was fastened tight. Her long blonde hair pulled over her chest. "Out with it," she ordered.

"Dylon around?' he asked.

Harmony looked around for a second then said. "No."

"Where'd he go?" James asked.

"Relax. I'm not going to let him kick your ass," Harmony said.

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

Harmony raised an eye brow not seeing where he was going with this. "Then why do you care about where Dylon is?" she asked. James shoved his hands in his pockets and then shrugged his shoulders. He took a step forward which made Harmony react and step back.

"A little too close…" she said holding a hand up. With one swift move James grabbed her arm and pulled her into him holding her close. She blinked a few times. "Clearly you don't know what too close means…" she said trying to push him away. But when James kept the hold Harmony laughed. "James, let go…"

"What if I say no?" he asked. Harmony raised her eyebrows.

"Fine…" James said and let her go.

"Thank you," She said a little flushed. She turned around started towards the bathroom. All of a sudden she felt her body turn and was thrust into the wall. She was staring back into James blazing brown eyes. Harmony had swallowed hard.

"James…" She said but James captured her lips pressing his hard against hers. She felt his hands grab her waist then make it's way over to her rob tie. The firm fasted grip that held it together completely loosened and James warms hands found her bare waist. He pushed himself against her and she grabbed the back of his head kissing him harder.

Harmony's mind then went to Dylon and when he would be coming back. She could not let him see this but she didn't want to stop it. She broke of the kiss "Come on," She said breathlessly, grabbing his hand and leading him into the bed room. They didn't waste a second apart once the door closed. James pushed her robed off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet revealing her white bra and panties. He grabbed her by the waist and Harmony jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. James blindly turned and walked over to the bed. James pushed his shoes off before laying them down. He trailed kisses down her neck "I…missed…you…so…much…" he said in between kisses. Harmony bent her neck back when she felt James push the right side of her bra down and his lips found her right breast.

"I kind of missed you too," She said.

"Mmmhmm…" James said. He pushed himself up so that he was kneeling over her. He pulled his shirt off to show off his chiseled bronze chest. Harmony's eyes lip up and pushed herself up to bring his face back to hers. They fell back on the bed. James rolled her over so that she was on him. He found the clasp on her bra and unfastened it. Harmony grabbed it and threw it. James ran his hands over her smooth back over to her ass to give it a small squeeze. Harmony moaned in pleasure as she slid her hands up over his chest. Their breathing became heavier. James turned them back around again. He pressed his hard clothed cock between her legs and she pushed hers against him telling him what she wanted. Chills ran throughout James body. He stopped the kiss to look into her eyes, trying to breathe softer.

She stared back into his eyes. James went to kiss her and when she tried to kiss him back he pulled his face back a bit so that she didn't. She laughed.

"I cannot believe this is happening. I thought if it was any of us it'd be Kendall-" James said.

"It used to be Kendall," She said trying to get him to finally kiss her. James cocked his head slightly to the left.

"What?" he asked.

"What? Kendall never told you?" she asked smiling.

Flashback

"I can't believe you turned him down!" Harmony said in amazement. She threw herself down on Kendall's bed. Kendall ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He had a look of disbelief as well. He closed the door and sat beside on the right side of her on bed. He sighed. Harmony sat up taking note of his distressed expression.

"You think I'm an idiot for doing it?" he asked her. She smiled softly and shook her head.

"I think what you did was amazing. Most friends wouldn't have thought of a friend when something gigantic like that is offered to them. What you sacrifice for your friends is true bravery,"

"I don't think James is going to see it that way. And I even asked you to stand down so that James could win. I'm so sorry," he said apologetically. Harmony frowned. This was true. James hadn't won. Kendall wasn't going through with the offer so that meant the audition could have been hers for the winning. But for some reason it didn't really bother her. She was happy to still have them.

Harmony put hand on his leg and shook it. "Cheer up. Even if he is mad, he can't be mad forever," she said.

This somewhat eased the guilt Kendall was feeling so he smiled faintly back at her. Kendall's eyes went from her eyes to her lips. He felt the mood between them change instantaneously. "You always seem to make things feel a little better…" he said in a low voice.

She smiled. "What are friends for, right?"

"Yeah. Friends…" He took the initiative to lean a bit closer. When Harmony remained still, waiting eagerly for his lips, Kendall touched his lips to hers starting with a slow gentle stroke. A small moaned emitted from the back of her throat. Kendall's lips parted a bit, harmony's in sync with his. He stretched his left arm around her touching her back and sliding it gradually to the middle. The excitement in Harmony rose as his hand moved along her back. It sent chills throughout her body. Harmony could feel the ardency of the kiss hasten. She could also feel Kendall gently trying to get her to lie down. She didn't object to this motion and grabbed Kendall so that they could lay on the bed. Kendall positioned himself on her, snuggling his waist against her. Harmony's leg bent and Kendall ran a hand up her leg, trailing it up to her hip grabbing it firmly. Harmony's hands went up his toned back, up to his neck, to his full head of blonde soft hair and intertwined her fingers in it. The breathing got heavier as Kendall's tongue maneuvered its way past her lips. Their tongues seized one another's and Harmony could taste the bubble gum flavor of Kendall's mouth. When she felt Kendall's hand touching her stomach, playing with her shirt. Kendall broke off the kiss, smiling.

"What?" he asked chuckling.

She shook her head. "Nothing," She bit her lip. "It's about time you kissed me," she teased. "But you need to get off because if your mom comes it-" she was cut off when Kendall quickly got off of her and jogged over to the door. Harmony sat up watching him lock the door. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah your mom def won't kill you. What mom wouldn't after knowing that behind that locked door is her son and a girl…" she said getting to her feet and going over to the door to unlock it. Kendall didn't let her open the door though. He leaned his body weight against it, peering down at her.

"I should probably get home anyway. It's getting late-"

"Like your parents care," Kendall said bitterly.

"Your mom does though. And she's going to care if her son is dead ass tired in the morning for work," Harmony explained.

"Leave now or leave later, either way I'm going to be up all night just thinking about what happened between us," Kendall stated. Harmony blushed. She brought a hand to Kendall's cheek and pushed herself up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the other cheek. Her soft lips brushed his smooth skin. When she withdrew she shook the door knob. "Now let me go before your mom comes and we have to explain," Harmony instructed. Kendall moved away from the door and Harmony opened it. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Kendall didn't say anything and watched her make her way down the hall and down the stairs.

Flashback:

"Why would you -"

"Things aren't that way with Kendall and I anymore. We're not exactly even friends-"

"Neither are we,"

"Yeah but we can't really deny this… kind of tension between us…" she said. "If you ask me it's long over due. And at least you aren't puppy dog in love with me. Now there's no emotions at stake," she said grabbing his face and kissing him again. But James pulled away.

"So you never really liked me liked me," James asked. Harmony heard a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No. Now are we going to do this or not?" She asked. James thought to himself and whatever it was it made him give a look of realization and mashed his lips back against her. James hands found her panties and slid them off slowly down her shapely legs then tossed them over his shoulder. He scanned her naked body with ardency and bad thoughts. She was just how he liked it, toned, hot, and shaved. He came back down and hovered over her. With his pointer finger, from her lips, down her neck, between her breast, over her tight stomach, which at this point was driving Harmony insane knowing where he was going closed her eyes and felt him insert it inside her. Her back arched in reaction. "Don't get too wet,' James said. Harmony was so turned on that she couldn't help it. He kissed her cheek then brought his attention to her neck and sucked hard with his lips. Harmony gasped when he pulled out and then pushed back in. She grabbed the sheets on her bed as he did it once again. It felt really good but felt a little pain. She had done this before but it was only once. So she wasn't totally used to it.

"Fuck me already," she whispered. James smiled. He got up from the bed keeping a locked eye on hers. He pushed his sweats down to expose this red boxers. Harmony watched him in shared avidity.

He may have not gone for run but at least he knew he would be sweating to the point where they would have believed that he had. Harmony stretched over to the night stand and pulled out the drawer. She found what she had been looking for and held it up for James to see. He licked his lips and then pulled his boxers down. He grabbed the blue sealed condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Harmony was staring at his cock, in a trance. "it's big isn't it?" Harmony didn't say anything because she really didn't know how to answer this. It was true but it sounded slightly conceited. It still turned her on. Harmony pushed the sheets out from under the pillow and her body. When James was set Harmony laid back down so that James could position himself back on her. They started kissing again, James going right to shoving his tongue down her throat.

Harmony could feel his cold hard dick between her leg, playing with her lightly. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She felt James push himself somewhat inside. Pulling back and then pushing back in. He did this several more times gaining depth with each push. Harmony couldn't hold back the moans, and cries of pressure anymore. It was hard to not show the feeling this was giving her. There was one feeling she wish she wasn't feeling right now and that was the small pain this was giving her. But he would have to ask to even know if it was hurting her. She could definitely feel pleasure and it kept her from stopping him from going deeper and faster. "You're so tight," he said in her ear and then nipped at it.

"Yeah…" she said trailing off unsure of how to respond. James continued and Harmony gripped his back. She moaned louder this time. He had gone all the way in and retracted and slammed back in. Harmony screamed. James picked up the pace. He was panting harder. Harmony could hear him in her ear grunting and moaning. She kissed the side of his head. "Ugghh you're really tight…" he said.

"mhhmm," she moaned. "This isn't your first time right?" James asked.

"No. Shush," she said.

"Kendall?" James asked.

Harmony was taken by him and pulled her head away. James stopped.

"What?" she asked

"Was your first time with Kendall?" he asked. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"James-"

"Okay, okay. Forget it," James said and resumed. Harmony was slightly aggravated but didn't want to dwell on it.

A about an hour passed before James collapsed beside Harmony smiling satisfied. Harmony was catching her breath. She turned her head to the side to look at James. "You need to leave," she said.

"On it," James said and hopped off the bed. He scrambled around the room to gather his clothes and put them back on. Harmony sat up watching him. "This was fun," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You can't tell anyone," she said in a serious voice.

"Duh," he said.

"I'm being serious,"

"Don't worry. Back to I hate you, you hate me. Got it," he said. Harmony rolled her eyes. James went around the bed and pecked her on the cheek.

"See ya," he said and hurried to the door. When he opened it he saw someone sitting on the couch. Dylon turned his head.

"Wow…" he said then went back to watching TV. James closed the door behind him and with a half nod to Dylon left.

James jogged all the way back to the hotel room. Upon entering he saw the guys sitting on the couch eating pizza. "Dude, about time!" Logan said.

"Have a good run?" Carlos asked.

"One of the best I've ever had," James answered.

"Nice,"

"Was there a lot of black ice?" Kendall asked.

James mouth fell. He had forgotten about the conditions outside. But he went along with it no matter how stupid it sounded, just to avoid suspicious.

"Not that bad. Was able to avoid it," James lied.

"Dude you smell," Logan said. James laughed nervously.

"Right. So I'm just going to jump in the shower and we can head to the arcade," James said

"Woo another hour of sitting around waiting for James," Logan said. Carlos snickered and bit off some pizza.

Logan looked at Kendall who was staring off into space in deep thought. Logan waved pizza in his face to bring him back down to earth. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Kendall answered.

A few minutes passed when from inside the bathroom they could hear, "Radio," by "The Harmony Infantry" playing.

"What the hell," Logan stated. The three exchanged a look.

Logan then shook his head. "I don't think he went for a run," then said. Kendall shot a look at him. Logan raised his eye brows giving him a knowing look.

"No. he wouldn't. She would have killed him if he even dared to go up there," Kendall said. Logan didn't buy it and went back to his pizza.

Kendall got to his feet. "Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I just remembered I left something at the pool," Kendall said making his way over to the door.

Logan and Carlos looked at one another. Logan looked sympathetic for his friend. He was clearly upset.

I had to hurry up before the guys would get suspicious of my prolonged absence. I just wanted a few minutes with her. To talk to her. Just the thought of her being with James set a fire in my chest. What Logan insinuated just couldn't be true. Apart of me wanted to believe it so bad but…ugh I need to know. I recalled the suite harmony was staying in but didn't know exactly where it was so I blindly walked around "The Plaza" hallways looking for it. It didn't take long to find it. About 10 minutes later and I stood in front of a great big gold door that had a gold encrusted plate that red "Edwardian Suite." Impressive. I thought to myself. I knocked on it three times and waited. The door opened a few moments later and harmony stood on the other side. As soon as she saw me though she went to close the door. I was quick to stop it with my foot.

"Can we talk?"

"Go away!" she sneered as she tried to close the door. I used all my strength so that she couldn't close it.

"You can talk to James but you can't talk to me!" I said. Harmony let go of the door.

I was going to say something else but I could hear what sounded like one of BTR's songs blaring from a pair of headphones. "What is that?" I asked and pointing inside the room. Harmony turned around and I walked in to see her running over to her iPod touch. She fumbled with it for a few seconds then shut it off.

"We were just making fun of your songs, right Dylon?" Harmony asked. Her partner Dylon emerged from a room rubbing his tired eyes. When he saw me he wrinkled his eyes brows. He looked at Harmony then back at me.

"Naturally…," he answered giving me a sardonic smile then walked away. God I hated that guy with every fiber of my being. He did most of the trash talking in interviews when the topic of "Big Time Rush," came up. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked over to her. "Is there somewhere where we could talk so that Zac Efron over there doesn't hear us," I asked. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Dylon isn't going to be a problem. Now what is it that you want," Harmony asked. I could hear the annoyed tone she spoke with. She didn't want to be bother but I needed to say this.

"So James was here?" I asked. Harmony looked down at her feet then ran a hand through her hair.

"I need to take a shower," Harmony said.

"Did you do this to get back at me?" I asked.

"I don't have to answer to you, Kendall. We aren't together. We're not even friends-"

"Look I know there's a lot of friction between The Harmony Infantry and Big Time Rush but this - with James- that's a little fucked," I said.

Harmony raised her eyebrows offended. "I guess you can add this to me of stealing your song idea's and purposely added this tour date to get back at you," she said smartly.

"Because you did!" I didn't mean to yell but it was the truth. I was just so angry. And Her denying immediately hit a nerve. I looked behind me to make sure Dylon was still out of ear shot then turned to speak again. Harmony looked even more infuriated.

I took her by the hands and sat her down on the couch with me. "It's been 2 years Harmony. Can't we just end this? The tour date the songs, it's all water under the bridge."

Harmony pulled her hands away. "I'm telling you that I didn't do any of that on purpose. I had no idea that you had a planned tour date the time I made mine. I had no control over the songs that were written for us. But you and your band didn't stop for a second to think that I was telling the truth. I mean I know you guys knew I wasn't particularly fond of yous, but I wasn't ever going to deliberately hurt your music career. You guys couldn't see that and let James diss me and Dylon time after time. so even though I didn't purposely make the same tour date as you I purposely kept it after being accused," Harmony said. "And…I don't for a second feel sorry.," she said emotionlessly.

"Dylon isn't so innocent when it comes to trash talking either," I pointed out.

"Because James started it," I rolled my eyes. She was right.

"Yet you do god knows what with him?" I spat.

Dylon came sauntering back in the living room. "Har…" Har? I thought to myself. I called her that. A fire burned in my chest. It made me hate him even more. "Cady Groves and Carly Rae Jepsen just got in," Harmony sighed profoundly.

"Looks like you'll be leaving," Dylon said in a smug tone.

"Naturally," I mocked.

"Shut up you two," Harmony said. Dylon raised his eyes brows and headed back into the room he came from when Kendall had arrived.

"Why don't you go eat something," Dylon spat before closing the door behind him.

When I looked at Harmony, she didn't wear the same confused expression that I had. She looked completely insulted.

"Why did he say that?" I asked curiously.

"Because he's an ignorant asshole," Harmony answered.

I took it for face value then responded. She brought my attention back to what brought me here "What I did with James had nothing to do with how I feel about you and the crap that has happened between "BTR" and "The Harmony Infantry," Harmony said. "It's how I don't feel about you,"

I sucked in my cheeks. I shook my head and headed over to the door.

"Kendall!"

I stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "Don't be mad at James. He doesn't know about us," She said. I scoffed a disbelieving laugh and left. I couldn't stay another second. I knew something had happened and I needed to hear it from her. No matter how much it killed me.


	7. We Can Fight To Hold On

6

Arriving in New York was bittersweet for Carly. Sweet because she had never been before and it gave her a nice refreshing feeling. Even the glum feeling the dark grey sky would naturally give off didn't seem to faze Carly. It was all part of the New York experience. However the bitter part was not. It was bitter because Sam and Freddie still would not utter a word to the other. Carly and her friends were getting their suitcases in the van to head over to the airport. Sam and Freddie hadn't said two words to one another since the disagreement. Gibby and Carly were a little upset about this but what could they do?

Carly had to admit that the silent fight was more worrying than the verbal fights. At least then they were talking. Nevertheless, they cooperated and agreed to let the other see who they wanted to. It would be doable because both concerts were both in New York. So they would have no problem with hotel situations, and the other one had a buddy. Sam had Carly and Freddie had Gibby.

The only kind of communication they had was when Sam was making rude gestures behind Freddie's back on the plane and Freddie turning in his seat as if sensing something. Freddie never saw because Sam was quick to act nonchalant every time Freddie turned his head. It began to get annoying for both Carly and Gibby. Gibby seemed to be a bit more irked by the fighting.

When they finally got to their hotel room and got situated Sam made her typical announcement. "I'm hungry. Mama needs to eat."'

"Yeah, I am a little on the hungry side," Carly said.

"Gibby and I wanted to check out the Arcade that just opened up here in New York. How about we go there and you two can go out to eat?" Freddie suggested.

"Or you come and grab a bite with us and then skip your nerdy little self to the arcade later,"

"Actually there's room service," Gibby said rubbing his hands together. "Always wanted to try room service…"

"Okay…"Carly said not seeing the problem.

"Not okay. First we're not seeing Big Time rush together and now we're not eating or doing any leisure activity. This blows!" Sam complained.

"Fine we'll go to lunch-" Freddie started but Sam cut him off.

"Forget it! Come on Carly. I'm starving," she said and stormed out.

Carly hurried after her friend, just before closing the door she mouth sorry to Freddie. When the door slammed shut behind Carly Gibby spoke. "How long is this going to go on? I just want to have a good time and your bickering with Sam is really annoying!" he said.

Freddie scoffed "Excuse me I didn't see you offering to give your Harmony Infantry tickets up, or helping by agreeing to go to lunch."

"Yeah well there's a difference between you and I: I don't like Big Time Gay AND I'm not in a relationship with Mrs. Psycho," Gibby said. Freddy slowly shook his head and grabbed his back pack.

"Let's just go already," Freddy said having nothing to rebut with."

"Uh-huh," Gibby said taking his victory.

Freddie went right over to the pac-man game machine and inserted 3 quarters from the bucket of quarters Gibby had exchanged. He was infuriated. He couldn't seem to get Sam and this whole Big Time Rush problem out of his mind. It pissed him off and about 3 times he was informed to go gentler with the machine. He pulled at the shift stick hard and it made a blunt noise.

"When angry, count four; when very angry, swear. Mark Twain," A voice came from behind Freddie. Someone then leaned up against the machine. Freddie glanced at him quickly then back to the game the back to the guy gaping at him.

"You're…you're…" Freddie stuttered not able to get the words out.

"YOU'RE breaking my favorite game," The tall handsome blonde said. He chuckled and pointed at the game. Freddie moved out of the way so that the guy could take his place in front of the machine. Kendall placed his phone down and then started up his game.

"You're the lead singer from "Big Time Rush,"" Freddie said.

Kendall looked up at him and smiled briefly. "Sup," he said and went back to his game.

Gibby then strolled over to Freddie, his face in his phone texting away. He held a corn dog in his hand. His fingers tigtly closed around the corn dog stick "There's nothing like a good hot and tasty corn dog," he said. Kendall looked behind him to see the kid.

"You'd get along great with my friend," Kendall said.

Gibby furrowed his eyebrows at the unfamiliar face. "Already replacing Sam?" Gibby asked. He placed his phone down on the table that was on the side of the Pac-man game.

"Gibby this is Kendall Knight from "Big Time Rush,"" Freddie informed. His voice was filled with excitement and surprise.

"You usually want to go up on the ladder when replacing a girlfriend," Gibby said in Freddie's ear but Kendall heard.

"Man, it doesn't get sexier than me," Kendall said jokingly. He played off Gibby's apparent serious impoliteness with a joke. "Ugh…the red button is being difficult. May have broken it man…" Kendall said.

"Yeah…sorry about that…" Freddy trailed off. Still in awe that he was actually talking to the lead singer from "Big time Rush,"

Kendall sighed with irritation as his Pac-man finally met its early doom. Kendall stood up straight and turned to the two guys.

"In the wise words of Wilson Mizner "The worst-tempered people I've ever met were people who knew they were wrong," Kendall said. Freddie rose an eyebrow.

"Do you normally talk like that?" Freddie asked.

"Annoying?" Kendall asked.

"More creepy than annoying," Freddie said.

Kendall half nodded pressing his lips together. "Well, care to explain why you acted so violent towards a beloved nerd game?" Kendall asked.

Freddie let out a long sigh and pointed at him, "You," he said.

Kendall raised his left eyebrow, "Me…"

"See I got tickets to see The Harmony Infantry for my two friends (Kendall rolled his eyes.) and my girlfriend. But my girlfriend and my other friend had won tickets to your concert tomorrow night. I tried to get her to sell your tickets (At that Kendall bowed his head. He was greatly piqued when he heard this) and come see Harmony but she wouldn't have it. We didn't talk at all on the plane. When we got to the Hotel she flipped when I said I wasn't hungry and just wanted to come to the arcade,"

"First: not cool about the tickets. We rock. Second: you should always agree with your girlfriend. If she liked us and wanted to see us, you should have sided with her," Kendall explained.

"But she likes The Harmony Infantry as well, spent my whole summer came money on it, and stayed up all night to get them," Freddie informed.

"Humph…" Kendall said thinking to himself. "Yeah but woman are nuts. They're mad at you for stupid reasons, then they attack you, make you feel like crap, and even as you're screaming mercy they still don't let go," Kendall said.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience,"

"That my friend is exactly where I'm speaking from. This whole harmony feud - I'm sure you've heard of it - let's just say Harmony and I had something until I made a tiny mistake that had no intentions of purposely hurting her. She blew it out of proportion and now she has me and my three band mates by the balls…"

"And she's not letting go?"

"No chance in hell…" Kendall said.

"Jeeze…She sounds like a bitch," Freddie said. Gibby nodded in agreement.

"Yea…she wasn't always one…" Kendall said.

Kendall then noticed James and Carlos running towards him. "Kendall! Logan's arm in stuck in the wack-a-mole game!" James said.

"How'd he do that?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Logan got pissed because he kept missing the moles. And they kept laughing at him and the moles eyes were mocking him and the teeth were, according to Logan, getting bigger and therefore mocking him too, and then when a mole said "You're a loser," Logan flipped and went grabbing for the mole," Carlos explained fast. Carlos then noticed Gibby eating a corn dog.

"Ooh corndogs!" Carlos pointed out with a stupid grin. Gibby held it out to him with an annoyed look. Carlos took it happily and with one bite took off a huge chunk. He chewed it with a satisfied smile.

Kendall looked at Freddie and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out VIP passes and handed them to Freddie. Logan started screaming.

Kendall looked around to locate Logan as he blindly reached behind him and picked up his phone. "Here, take one for the team. Next time…she owes you," Kendall said and winked. "Think about that," Kendall said.

Freddie smiled.. "I don't get it," Gibby said.

"Neither do I," Freddie said.


	8. We Do Our Best To Pretend

Meanwhile, Carly watched as her best friend chomped down chicken leg after chicken leg. It never ceased to amaze her…or disgust her. In between each bite she would mutter something. "Stupid Freddie," "Stupid harmony concert tickets," "Can't eat with us," "Prettier than me that's why," "chicken so good," "Big Time Rush is better," "Boys suck," "the girls an actual bitch" and all Carly did was sit there and nod. She was afraid of what her friend would do if she interrupted her feeding.

"I'm the girl friend. He's supposed to do what I want, right?" Sam asked.

Carly swallowed hard and in an unsure tone and wearing a "not-so-sure" expression she replied with "Yes?"

"Exactly!" Sam slammed her fist down on the table.

Carly gave a small jump. "He only likes Harmony because she's pretty-"

"Well, we like her too-"

"And that she can sing! Other than that, what's so great about her?" Sam asked.

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "EXACTLY!" Sam shouted.

"Shush!" Carly said. People were now looking at them. Carly scratched the back of her head. She lightly played with her garden salad with her fork. She had wished there were more peanuts in it. That would have made this whole situation much better. But the only peaNUT she had left was Sam. Peanut. Carly laughed to herself.

"What?" Sam asked not finding anything amusing.

"Uh…I was just thinking of bad words to rhyme Harmony's name with,"

"Good thinking. Then we can recite them to Freddie," Sam said. Carly nodded. Sam went back to eating her chicken and Carly took to shoving a fork full of salad in her mouth. But when she looked up she noticed none other than Harmony entering the buffet. She nearly choked which had caught Sam's attention. Sam turned her head. "What?" Sam asked. She looked back at Carly.

"Harmony!" Carly coughed pointing. Sam turned again and this time saw the young pop star.

"Oh my God! This is so cool! What is she doing in a buffet? You'd think she'd be too high maintenance for a buffet! That's so cool!" Sam said with excitement. Carly was staring at her friend with a grim look. Sam bit her lip…

"I mean…slut…" Sam said. "Dirty, dirty, slut…who's awesome…" Carly folded her arms across her chest. Sam sunk in her seat. After several minutes passed the girls kept a close eye on Harmony they soon realized, as Harmony headed in their direction, that she was headed for the table beside them. They began to have a slight fan girl panic attack.

Harmony noticed the girls and how they were reacting and she began to laugh. "Are you okay?" she asked. Carly and Sam nodded their mouths wide open. They noticed the body guards were watching them carefully. One whispered in Harmony's ear for a brief second and harmony waved him off saying there wasn't a problem.

"Fans?" Harmony asked. The two best friends nodded. "Here for the concert?"

"Yes!" Sam said jumping out her seat. Harmony leaned back. The body guards made a defensive step forward made Carly shoot up and force her friend back into her seat. Harmony also held a hand up to him to stop him.

"Actually!" Carly gritted through her teeth trying to get Sam to sit back down. Once she did she took in a deep breath and continued. "We're here to see "Big Time Rush" in concert," Carly divulged. Harmony gave a look of offense.

"But we also have tickets to yours," Sam said.

"If you're going to Big…" she paused then continued. "theirs…" a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Why do you have tickets to mine?" she asked.

"Well you see, our friend Freddie, her boyfriend," Carly said pointing at Sam. "Stayed up all night to get the tickets for your concert because he knew we liked you and then took it upon himself to spend all the money he had saved for space camp this summer in order to buy them but then by the time he told us Sam and I had just won tickets to see "Big Time Rush,"" Carly explained

"Ah…I see. Well it sounds like you have a great boyfriend. It's nice that he did all that for you. And you know how much nerds love space camp,"

"I never said he was a nerd," Carly said.

"Space camp?" Harmony repeated.

"I know…" Carly said slightly embarrassed. Harmony half smiled.

"I had a friend like that. Uh…Logan from Big Time Rush. Biggest nerd I ever met, but had the biggest heart. Very forgiving, very loving…"

"But then the guy had the nerve to skip out on dinner and go to some arcade!" Sam said once again irked.

"Naturally…Still, Guys like Freddie are very hard to find. Even when there are times where he makes you want to throw every rude hand gesture in the book at him!"

Sam laughed in a goofy manner. "I'm loving you more and more," She said.

"Um…I noticed you said "had a friend,"" Sam recalled. "what happened?" She asked.

"Oh…it had nothing to do with Logan. Sam's anxious expression lightened. She seemed to be relieved. The part where the rude gestures come in and him practically being blind when it comes to what you want…all Kendall,"

Carly and Sam were quiet. Carly then cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Do you hate him?"

"Of course she hates him! Why else would she write similar songs and make same tour dates as them! Totally badass if you ask me," Sam said the last part to Harmony who didn't like happy.

She then turned away from the girls and took a sip of her water. "Here's what I'm going to do," Harmony said. She snapped her fingers and out of the blue a woman appeared with 4 VIP passes. The woman gave them to Carly and Sam and immediately ran back off.

"Weird…'

"Just a little…What are these?" Carly asked.

"Salvage your relationship. Don't let petty shit come between you. You'll regret it. I'll even reimburse your noble boyfriend" Harmony said.

"She said shit," Sam whispered trying not to smile.

"I know," Carly shared in the amusing moment.

Harmony raised an eyebrow.

"So is that a yes?" Carly wondered.

"Shush, I'm eating," Harmony said.

Carly and Sam exchanged a look.


	9. But August Is Gone

Around 5pm the girls were brought back to the hotel by taxi where they found Freddie and Gibby already in their PJ's. "Hey we have something to tell you guys!" Sam said running into the room. "Actually it's something I need to say to Freddie." She came to halt taking in a few deep breaths.

Freddie got off the bed and grabbed the VIP tickets from the nightstand. "Wait I have something to say too," he said holding out the passes. Sam and Carly were in shock. They couldn't believe what they had. It was the special VIP passes. Freddie noticed similar passes in Sam's hand.

"What's that?" Freddie asked.

"They're passes to "The Harmony Infantry's" concert," Sam answered holding out the passes as well. "They're a little higher than the passes you had gotten for us but Harmony promised to pay you back. But we get to go see her now." she continued.

"You met Harmony?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah at the Buffet," Carly said smiling.

"Nice. We ran into "BTR" at the arcade," Gibby stated.

"Sweet!" Carly said.

"But I thought you wanted to see "Big Time Rush," Freddie said to Sam, paying no mind to Gibby and Carly. He didn't seem all too happy about this.

"We did but I changed my mind…I changed it for you," Sam said.

"And I'm doing this for you," Freddie bit back. Gibby rolled his eyes and looked at Carly. Carly merely shrugged her shoulders not sure what to do. "I changed mine for you," Freddie said. Sam sucked in her lips.

"So what now?" Gibby asked.

"We go see "The Harmony Infantry," Sam said.

"Or we go see Big Time rush," Freddie said.

"Not this again…" Gibby said in a low voice. Carly looked a little apprehensive.

"Oh come on Freddie. I know you want to see her so I don't know why you're being difficult,"

"And I know you want to see "Big Time Rush-"

Sam groaned. "Just like you wanted we're going to see "The Harmony Infantry" that's it.

"No we're going to see BTR," Freddie said. Carly and Gibby knew he wasn't going to budge. They also knew how stubborn Sam was and she wasn't going to budge either. Sam shook her head and stormed away. She retreated to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. 'Talk to her," Freddie begged Carly.

"No. I'm tired of this! I just wanted to come to New York with my friends and have a good time. But like always, you two have to ruin it with your constant bickering!" Carly cried. She then stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Gibby was pissed and without a word went straight to bed.


	10. I Can Still Hear Our Laughing Friends

The next morning Kendall, Carlos and James had a few hours to themselves before rehearsals. They had anticipated an hour or so but Kendall's phone alarm hadn't gone off and it wasn't until room service had knocked for James daily towels. So now they only had time for a quick shower and breakfast. This didn't sit well with James because he needed that time to get ready. A quick shower was impossible for James could do. As the guys got dressed, Kendall took a seat at the edge of his bed. He turned on his phone and he immediately realized what was wrong with it. It wasn't his.

"Shit" he said under his breath. "Guys. Problem!" he said. Logan exited the bath room, drying off his jet black hair with a white towel. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This isn't my phone," his voice panicked.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "Whose is it?" Logan asked. Kendall went to shrug his shoulders but then it hit him.

"The kid from the arcade!" He recalled out loud. "Shit…" Kendall said again.

"Do you know your number?" Logan asked.

"Good thinking…I'll call it and meet up with the kid to exchange them," Kendall said.

"Hurry up because we have breakfast and then rehearsals," Logan said. Kendall nodded and immediately began to dial his number. After several rings, to Kendall's relief, Gibby had picked up.

"Dude! It-it's Kendall from Big Time Rush…yeah. Look can we meet up to exchange them because I really need my phone…okay, I'll be there soon," Kendall said and hung up.

"Want one of us to come along?" Logan asked. Carlos came from the bathroom as Kendall headed towards the door.

"Nah I got this," Kendall said and left without another word.

"I don't know why he just doesn't get a new one…" James said.

When Kendall arrived at the suite Gibby was in he knocked. But no one answered. However the door slowly opened. Kendall was a little weirded out but he entered anyway.

"Yo? Um…Gibby? It's Kendall…" as he slowly walked in, he was taken off guard when he suddenly tripped and hit the ground.

"Oww!" Kendall said turning on his back. Gibby was standing over him. "I'm really sorry about this," Gibby said, holding a pair of hair clippers in his hand.


	11. As We Sneak Off Again And Again

The next morning Carly came out of her room looking miserable. She was dressed in jeans and a red cammi with a black leather coat. Gibby had been at the dining table eating the breakfast room service had brought up. He was still in his pj's. Carly took the seat on the side of him and picked up a sausage. "You okay?" Gibby questioned. Carly shook her head and bit off a piece. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I just want the fighting to be over," Carly said.

"If worse comes to worse, you and Sam can see Harmony and Freddie and I will go see…" he swallowed not wanting to say it. "Big time rush," this made Carly giggle which made Gibby smile. "There's that pretty smile," he said. Carly blushed, trying to force back the smile. Silence fell between them and Carly finished off her sausage. "Why are you dressed?" Gibby asked.

"Sam wants to go to the famous hot dog stand in central park in a few minutes. I'm just waiting for her to finish getting ready," Carly explained.

"Hot dogs for breakfast though?" Gibby asked thinking it was too early for food like that. Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"It's Sam" She said.

"True," Gibby agreed. Silence fell between them again but then Carly spoke.

"I really wanted all of us to go to the concert together, you know," She said. Gibby could tell that she was upset about the fight between Freddie and Sam.

"Hey, I'll try and convince Freddy to see-" But Carly began to shake her head cutting him off.

"Please don't. I don't want Freddie to get mad at you too," She said.

Gibby laughed "He'll get over it. Besides three of us want to see Harmony and Freddie wants to see Big Time rush for some reason I'll never understand. I mean they're cool but harmony rocks it's really no competition," Gibby went off on a tangent.

"I actually want to see "Big Time Rush," Carly confessed.

"Wow…well…tell Sam that and maybe she'll agree to go-"

Carly sighed. "Hardly think that's going to work. We know how she is,"

"We need new friends," Gibby said.

Carly smiled. "Nah. Who needs knew friends when you and I have one another…" Carly said.

"Works for me," Gibby said. They laughed.

"Hot dog time!" Sam said exiting the bedroom. She wore black jeans, with a long sleeve purple shirt. Carly got to her feet. Sam grabbed her brown sweater that was hanging on the hook. "Let's go!" Sam sang.

"Go where" Freddy asked coming out of his bedroom. He was also dressed. Sam folded her arms.

"Hot dog stand in central park," Sam answered.

"Cool. I'm in," Freddie said.

"Are you sure you don't want a hamburger since you're all about choosing the opposite these days…" Sam said and walked out. Freddie followed shaking his head.

Carly turned to Gibby. "Fuuunn,' she said sarcastically.

"Want me to come along?"

"It's fine. Enjoy your breakfast," she said hugging him tightly. Sarted towards the door but when she got to the door she turned to Gibby. "Wouldn't it be cool if "Big Time Rush" and "The Harmony Infantry" could just combine their concerts?"

Gibby pondered that for a second but didn't ever see it happening. Neither did Carly and took her wishful thinking and left. Moments later Gibby heard music sound from the side of his bed. It was a familiar song, one he knew all too well actually. It was a "Big Time Rush" song. When he walked over to it, he saw that it was his phone making the noise. It was ringing. He didn't remember changing the ring tone. He didn't even remember buying that ring tone. When he answered it an urgent voice came from the other end.

"Hello?...Let me guess, you have my phone?...Sure no problem…" Kendall hung up on Gibby and Gibby took the phone from his ear. An idea crept into his thoughts. It was crazy but he wanted to make Carly happy. Anything to see Carly smile again. But there was still Harmony. Gibby knew she would be a bit more harder to get. On a whim with an ounce of "just maybe" Gibby began to look through Kendall's contacts and when he typed in "Harmony" in the search engine a contact came up. He smiled mischievously to himself.


	12. No We Never Cared

Harmony woke up the next morning, immediately getting ready for the long day ahead. She had sound check after breakfast and wanted to get it over with. She picked up her cellphone and it suddenly began to vibrate. It was a text message. The name "Kendall Knight" appeared. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. "What the hell," she said softly slightly confused. The nerve she thought to herself. She looked through her contact list to call her manager but then another text message interrupted her searching. It was Kendall again. She scoffed and ignored the text again. She went back to looking for her manager's number and once she found it she hit the "call" button. As it rang she could feel the vibration of another incoming text in the back ground. "Go away…" she said to herself. Harmony got the voice mail of the manager and it irked the hell out of her. She hung up and then another text came in. "Seriously?" she said aggravated. Harmony gave in and looked at the text.

Harmony?

Please answer.

I want to talk.

Just you and I.

Harmony then responded.

"I have things to do,"

It won't take long. Please? My room. Room A15.

With a sharp huff she wrote back and agreed. "This better be important," she said to herself and dropped her phone on the bed.

Harmony found the room Kendall asked to meet her at which seemed a little weird because even though BTR wasn't big they were big enough to afford a better room than this. She knocked hard on the door and waited. When no one said anything she knocked again.

"Come in," Harmony heard Kendall say. Harmony could feel the agitation building in her. She figured this would be a door talk. When she opened the door and walked in, her jaw dropped at the sight. Kendall was tied to a chair.

She folded her arms across her chest surveying Kendall's dilemma. She started laughing. Kendall looked back at her, but just stared as the young girl laughed at him. "Oh this is too good," she said. She then patted her back pocket looking for something. "Shit…" she said. "Left my phone back at the hotel."

Suddenly, a sharp sound came from behind her. The sound of scissors being open. Harmony froze in her spot.

"Sit and no one gets cut," Gibby said taking some of her hair into his hand.

Harmony closed her eyes. "For fuck sakes," She said raising her hands slightly in a surrounding manner. She did not want her hair being chopped off. Kendall now began to laugh mockingly. Gibby led her to the empty chair beside Kendall and had her sit and began to tie her up as well. "Bite me," she said.


	13. Too Young To Be Scared

Fifteen minutes had pass and Kendall hadn't return to the hotel room. So the other three decided to head to breakfast. Logan texted him but Kendall didn't respond. Throughout breakfast they each took turns texting him and waited for a response.

"Something is up. I can feel it," Logan said. He placed his phone done and resumed to eating his scrambled eggs.

James took in a deep breath and spoke. "Let's go looking for him. He's probably still with that kid who took his phone."

"Yeah I'm sure the service mana-" Logan started.

"ah! Ah! Ah!" Carlos said waving his fork. Bits of hash brown smacked Logan in the face. Logan dragged a hand down his face to clean it. "I don't know if you didn't pick this up Logan, but that man does not like me," Carlos said and shoved a fork full of hash brown into his mouth.

"Then James and I will go," Logan corrected. "I mean they're not allowed to give names and rooms away but if we explain our situation I'm sure he'll understand.

5 MINUTES LATER

"THAT WAS NOT UNDERSTANDING!" Logan said heatedly. He had the word "Stalker" written on his forehead. "I Am not a stalker!" he shouted as he pointed up at his forehead as they passed Carlos who was standing by a huge statue.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I can't believe how fast he grabbed you. What was even more impressive was his ability to restrain you while he wrote on your head. I mean you looked like you were having a seizure," James said.

Logan shot him a dirty look. He laughed sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"You were kind of turning blue too. Like a smurf," James laughed. When Logan glared at him, James quieted.

"I have an idea!" James said as they came to the elevator. "Let's go to Harmony's room. Maybe she's heard from him?" The elevator opened. When James stepped into the elevator and turned Logan stood there with a grave expression.

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you really think that Kendall is going to be with Harmony?" Logan asked.

"It's worth a shot?" James said. Logan shook his head and finally took a place inside the elevator. James hit the button

"We still have a problem. We don't have a way of finding out what room she's in," Logan said.

"She's in the "Edwardian Suite," James jogged Logan's mind about yesterday's encounter with her when she checked in. "Sometimes I think you guys think I'm stupid," James said.

Logan patted his back. "Sometimes?" Logan questioned. He laughed. "Well, soon you'll be stupid and dead."

James looked at him, puzzled. When they arrived at the "Edwardian Suite," James knocked. Logan and Carlos got behind him. When no one answered James knocked again, a little bit harder this time. The door remained closed and life behind the door seemed nonexistent. James then turned the door knob and soon discovered that it was unlocked when he twisted it. The three exchanged looks.

"Should we go in?" Carlos asked. Before anyone could say anything James pushed the door opened. James slowly walked in looking around. Carlos and Logan walked in after him.

"Harmony?" James called out. This made Logan and Carlos jump. Carlos yelped.

"Shush!" James snapped. He continued on and came to what appeared to be her bedroom. He immediately noticed the iPhone on the bed. He picked it up and unlocked it. The texts between her and Kendall popped up and James read them.

"I found them!" James said. Logan poked his head in the room.

James glanced over his shoulder and waved Logan in. "Check this out. Apparently Kendall wanted Harmony to meet him in his room…"

"Room A15," Logan read. "We're not in room A15."

"Exactly…"

"They've been kidnapped!"

Who ever this is, they have Kendall…and Harmony," James said.

"Maybe it's the kid who has Kendall's phone?" Logan suggested.

"We'll never know unless we look," James said. "Poor Kendall. I hope he escapes," James said tossing the phone back onto the bed and walking out.

"Wait what?" Logan asked mystified by what James just did.

'What? I'm not risking getting killed because Kendall and his need to get back a phone he can easily have replaced," James admitted. "or worse, have our hair shaved off," James said terrified.

"That's just stupid!" Logan spat. "Why would someone shave our heads?"

"People are cruel these days," James said. Logan gave him a dirty look and snatched the phone out of James hand. "Let's go find them!"


	14. Cause It Hurts To Remember

Gibby had tied the two pop stars and placed a strip of duct tape on their mouths. Harmony was staring straight ahead she wore a grave expression. Kendall didn't think he had ever seen her so pissed before. Kendall wasn't happy about the situation either but he wasn't going to sit here and burn a hole in the wall. So Kendall tried to think of ways to get out. Persuasion with food? Eh…there's a mini fridge in the room. He had already given him VIP passes. Maybe money? If they're staying at the Plaza money might not be tempting enough for Gibby to let them go. Kendall sighed. This was pointless.

"I… arrr… e…ere" Harmony muffled through her taped mouth. Even though he couldn't hear her clearly, the anger in her tone was ever so apparent.

"Huh?" Gibby asked.

Harmony rolled her eyes and repeated herself again, ""I… arrr… e…ere."

Gibby waved her off. He wasn't about to take the tape off her mouth because he couldn't risk her screaming for help.

"When my friends get here, they're going to be happy. She's going to be happy. I fixed our problem. Since we couldn't see the both of you in concert, I brought you both here," Gibby said. It was clear he was talking to himself, rationalizing the situations. Harmony shook her head.

"hiss…iz…ullshit.." she said.

Harmony looked at Kendall who lifted his shoulders then let them back down. This only annoyed her even more and she shouted as loud as the tape would allow "Let us go!" Kendall could make that out clearly. What was funny to Kendall was that his friends were considering doing this to Harmony. It was funnier when the plan was to only tie her up. Kendall being in this situation was the worse.

'Shh! They'll be back soon and then-" Gibby could hear arguing from down the hall. The voices were unmistakably his friends. Then he hotel door opened and in walked Gibby's three friends. The arguing instantly died when the three saw Gibby standing by a bound and gagged Harmony and Kendall. Freddie quickly shut the door.

"Gibby…" Carly trailed off in a serious voice approaching the tied pop stars.

"Surprise!" Gibby said. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"What did you do!" Sam bellowed. Carly went over to the two and ripped the tape off of their mouths.

"Finally! Untie us!" Harmony spat angrily. Carly went behind her to untie her.

"You're friend's nuts," Kendall said.

"My lawyer is going to hear about this and your friend is going to jail. I promise you that!' Harmony said. This made Carly rethink about untying her and stepped away from Harmony.

"What are you doing?" Harmony asked.

"Is threatening really necessary? I mean we are letting you go," Carly pointed out.

"They're letting us go,' Kendall repeated.

"I don't care. Your friend committed a crime-'Kendall's laughter broke her off.

"Shut up, Harmony," Kendall gritted through his teeth.

"No!" Harmony shouted. Then Carly smacked the tape back on her mouth.

"Sorry," Carly said. She looked at Kendall who forced a grin.

"How about you let me go, and keep loud mouth here?"

"ffahk…ou," Harmony said.

Kendall looked at Harmony, "Good enough. If you hadn't been threatening they would have let us go by now! But noooooooooo Harmony has to once again open her stupid mouth and now they're not letting us go. Your entire fault. Not mine. Yours. You happy? Huh? Is the great Harmony Infantry happy? I sure hope so! Wouldn't want to go and upset her! She might have you arrested!" Kendall was speaking really fast and Harmony was yelling back at him but you couldn't really make out what she was saying. They just continued to yell at one another. Freddie and Sam exchanged a look.

"And I thought we were bad," Sam said. Freddie nodded. "This reminds me of a time I was kidnapped my mother snapped into action and rented out my room," Sam recalled.

No one said anything and brought their attention back to Kendall and Harmony.

"What are we going to do now?" Carly asked nervously.

"Can't we keep them?" Sam asked.

"We can't keep them!"

"Ehh…I'm not really a Kendall fan anyway…" harmony laughed purposely to piss Kendall off.

"Hey!" Kendall shouted affronted.

"No offense," Sam added.

"Wanna keep Harmony. Freddie?" Sam questioned her boyfriend but he waved her off.

"Nah…she is way too much of a bitch…" Freddie said.

"ehh!"

Kendall laughed. Harmony shot a look at him. "It's true," Kendall agreed not fazed by her dirty look. Kendall and Harmony began to bicker again. The other four turned away and began to talk as the two were distracted by their squabbling.

"What now?" Carly asked again.

"We have to let them go. Their concerts are tonight," Freddie reminded them.

"But Harmony is going to call the cops," Gibby reminded next.

"Maybe Kendall can talk her out of it?" Sam said. They turned to look at the two celebrities who were so lost in their bickering that they didn't even see them staring at them.

Carly shook her head. "Not likely. They really do hate each other," Carly said sounding hopeless.

"Maybe if we get them to work out their problems Harmony will reconsider calling the cops," Freddie suggested.

"It's worth a shot…" Carly said. She walked over to them and pulled the tape off of Harmony's mouth.

"Ah! That hurts," Harmony sneered.

"Yeah sorry…so what exactly happened to you two? Why do you hate each other so much?"

"None of your business," Harmony said.

"It is if you want to get out of here," Sam said.

"I don't hate Harmony. However, she hates me because I talked her into letting our friend James have her dream. Which if I recall correctly, she willingly let him have it," Kendall stated. The whole time Harmony was shaking her head trying so hard not to say anything. "Then when I tell her that we all were given a deal to be a boy band, she hated me ever since. And I don't blame her. She has every right to be pissed. But she made it to Hollywood no less than a mouth my friends and I did. You'd think she let it go…" Kendall said.

"That's so not why," Harmony cried.

Flash back –

The front door of Harmony Fantry's house opened and Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan stood on the other side. They wore faint smiles. The cold wisped in past Harmony's mother as she greeted her daughters four friends with a severe look.

"Is Harmony home?" Kendall asked. He was the only one that could ever talk to the woman. The other three were afraid to. They knew how mean she was and they didn't want to get snapped at. The mother had on more than one occasion asked if James was gay. But she would ask in a way that was ignorant and rude. "What are you a faggot?" she would ask blatantly. It was what eventually stopped James from coming by. She would make rude remarks about Carlos's ethnicity and state that she hated Mexicans because they were dirty, unfaithful, and abusive (she was one to talk.) Carlos got to the point where he was fed up to listen to it but too scared to stand up to her. She didn't say much about Logan but say he looked like he was a know it all and forbid him to even talk in the house. When it came to Kendall she accused him of trying to sleep with Harmony which made matters at home worse for her because the mother took it upon herself to call her daughter a whore every time he came around. The father even tried to hit Kendall when he accused Kendall of looking at Harmony's chest. This stopped Kendall from coming around. But this was the last time they would ever see her so they decided that it was worth it.

Mrs. Fantry placed a hand on her him. "What do you want with her?" she asked chewing gum obnoxiously loud trying to look like she was all that and a bag of chips.

"Can we just talk to her? It won't take long," Kendall asked desperately.

"And If I say no?" she threatened.

"Please-"

"Hey…What's going on?" Harmony asked showing up beside her mother. Kendall sighed with relief.

Harmony's mother spoke. "Maybe they want to gang bang you? Not fairy over here though. What is that blush on your cheeks?" she asked James. Harmony closed her eyes embarrassed.

"It's cold out," James said.

"Sure it is," The mom said and walked away. Harmony was quick to step out the house and close the door behind her.

"Good news," Kendall said. Harmony folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"We're going to L.A. Rocque records signed us as a boy band!" Kendall revealed. He tried to lay it on gently but that was the best he could do. Harmony's mouth fell slightly but she was quick to close it. A smile cracked but Kendall couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"That's amazing!" she said bewildered. "But I thought the producer didn't-"

"He changed his mind!" James said not able to restrain his excitement. Harmony nodded.

"Well that's wonderful," She cleared her throat. 'When do you leave?" she asked looking down at her feet scuffing them on the floor for a second.

"Today…" Kendall stopped short. "Now actually," he swallowed hard. Harmony didn't look up. It was like she was expecting that answer. She sniffled then looked up.

She tried to smile as she said "I guess this is goodbye then?" but she choked and tears rolled down. The boys were quick to hug her tight. Harmony however only wrapped her arms around Kendall as they all hugged her. Mrs. Knight began to honk the horn but no one let go. After a minute Harmony pulled away.

"You guys suck," she said chuckling. It was silent for a second and Logan pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you like hell," he said.

"Same," she said gripping him tight. When they broke apart she held his face. "Not seeing this face is going to kill me," She said. Logan smiled.

"Can this face get a little kiss?" he asked. Harmony laughed and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek Logan raised his eyebrows at his friends grinning proudly.

"Smooth," Kendall said.

Carlos went next. He brought her into a bear hug and spun her around.

"Is it okay if I show your picture to potential girlfriends? That way I can tell them how we were ripped apart by my talent so that they can pity me and date me?" Carlos asked trying to make light of the situation. Harmony laughed.

"Sure why not?" she laughed. James was next and he pulled out a Reese's from his coat pocket. Harmony let out a small sob and took the candy.

"Don't cry," he said.

'Easy for you to say. Your four best friends aren't leaving you," she said. She tried to make it sound like a joke by chuckling but you could hear the spite in her words.

James rubbed her arms then brought her into a tight embrace. Harmony's eyes fell on Kendall who looked ashamed. When James slowly pulled away, he kissed her on her forehead. Harmony closed her eyes taking all of this in. James took a step back. "Remember to call," he said.

"You too…" she said. Logan, James and Carlos walked back to the van leaving Kendall and Harmony alone.

Harmony closed her eyes. "This isn't happening," she said to herself.

"Har, I'm really-"

"Don't go. Please don't go. You can't just leave me here," Harmony wept. "I'll - I'll- I'll be alone…" she stuttered. "… With my parents…" slowly realizing this as she spoke. Fear had taken over her voice and face as she realized this. Kendall then grabbed her face so that she would look at him. He pulled her back from going into thought.

"I don't want to-"

"You don't have to,"

"Don't do this Harmony," Kendall said. "It is out of my hands. And look James can finally have his dream,"

"Who cares!" she said a little loud but was quick to quiet down. Kendall could see anger taking over. "What about us? Yesterday-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't want to leave like this but I promise one day you will be where we're going to be-"

"Oh my god. I cannot believe this is happening," she said putting a hand to her forehead. Kendall was silent. "Just go…" she said flailing an arm towards where the others were standing.

"Harmony…" Kendall said appalled and upset by her demand.

Harmony shrugged her shoulders and stepped back into her house. "Take care, Kendall." she said.

Before Kendall could say another word she closed the door. Harmony turned her back to the door and leaned against it. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. She arched forward a bit as she sobbed into her hands. Then a knock came at the door. Her heart jumped and she turned and opened the door. But as fast as her heart had jumped it fell. James stood there. Harmony took in in a deep breath and James stepped forward, grabbed her face, and kissed her full on the lips. Harmony was taken by this. It was the last thing she had expected.

Flash back -

"Wow…" Carly sighed.

"You don't know what I went through that day. I was heartbroken. My body went numb, my mind went blank, and everything just felt so empty and cold. I lost the only four people who mattered to me. Who gave me reason to smile, to laugh, to feel like I had family, who made me feel like I was loved. That day you ripped my heart out and stomped on it over and over."

"You don't think that I didn't feel that same way?" Kendall asked. Anger and resentment was clear in his words.

"No you didn't feel the same way. Because when that second knocking came at my door it was supposed to be you not James!" she cried.

Kendall's mouth was agape. "I wanted to stay so badly. I wanted to stay there with you so that you didn't have to be alone, but the guys…they needed me. It was the only way-"

"The guys. The guys!" she shouted hysterically. "I was apart of that friendship too. But it was so easy to throw Harmony off to the side. You didn't think for a second about how all of that would make me feel. It didn't matter. All that mattered was you making James, Carlos, and Logan happy. To the hell with Harmony!"

"is that how you feel-"

"It's how it is," she snapped. She was breathing heavily. Tears streamed own her porceline cheeks. "You did everything and anything just to make them happy,"

"Sorry for being so unselfish," Kendall mocked coldly.

"Well while you were busy being unselfish you lost the only girl who ever truly loved you," she stopped knowing she had said too much. "Let me go now. I will not press charges. JUST-LET-ME-GO," she gritted through her teeth in a low growl. Carly looked hesitant but took her word and untied her. It would have eventually been done because they couldn't keep them like this forever but Carly felt bad for the girl and could feel that she was embarrassed. She wasn't going to keep her and put her through anymore torture. Once untied she ran out. Carly went over to Kendall and untied him. He held out his hand.

"Phone," he demanded. Gibby handed it over and Kendall ran out after harmony.


	15. Even If The Sun Falls

When Kendall ran out into the hallway, James Carlos and Logan were out there. They were watching Harmony hurry down the hallway, pushing through a door and disappearing behind it. Kendall scratched the back of his head. "Damnit!" he groaned.

"Dude! Where have you been!" James asked. Kendall kept walking. He really wanted to talk to her. The three followed after him.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked.

"That kid from the arcade, the one with the corn dog, had my phone. He came up with the bright idea to kidnapped Harmony and I. All so that one of his friends could see both Big Time Rush and Harmony sing," Kendall said.

'oh, oh, oh I knew it!," James laughed. "Harmony must have blown a fuse!"

"You have no idea…" Kendall said. "I wish it was that funny though…"

"Are you okay?" Logan asked. Kendall wasn't really pissed. After thinking about it, he actually was grateful for what Gibby had done. He finally had the real reason why Harmony was so pissed at him and the others. It was a terrible reason and it made him feel ten times guiltier than before but now he could figure out a way to work on it and try and restore their relationship. Kendall nodded. Then after giving his friends a good look he asked: "How did you guys know where to find us?"

James held up a phone. Harmony left her phone in her hotel room.

"You broke into her room?"

"No. it was unlocked. No breaking took place. She won't even know we were there," Carlos said smiling.

"EXCEPT! You have her phone," Kendall said taking it from James.

"Riiiiiiight," Carlos said.

Kendall sighed. "Let's go give it back,"


	16. Let's Blame It On September

Harmony came back to her hotel room, still enraged. She didn't even check to see if the door was locked she just barged in. She stopped short and there on the couch was Dylon with…and at that her jaw dropped. It was Big Time Rush's manager Kelly. Harmony was baffled but didn't say anything.

"Harmony-" Harmony held a hand up.

"Just shut up…" she said. She began to think and It didn't take her long to see the connection. "You're the reason why our tour dates were set on the same date, isn't it?" Harmony asked but she didn't need Kelly to answer for her to know. "...and the song similarities," Harmony was half talking to herself when she said that. She walked closer to her.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I WAS KIDNAPPED AND TIED AND FORCED TO SPEND 2 DAYS IN THIS HOTEL WITH BIG TIME RUSH!" she yelled. Dylon slowly walked up to his distraught singer. He was reaching out to put his hands on her shoulders but she smacked them away.

"Kidnapped? Harmony – we were looking for you I swear. Kelly just came in stressed that she couldn't find Kendall. We just gave up and…got distracted" Dylon explained looking at Kelly who had gone red.

"I don't fucking care!" she yelled at him. "I WAS TRAPPED IN THIS HOTEL WITH B-T-FREAKING-R!" She looked at Kelly with a disgusted look.

"Is that seriously why you're pissed?" Dylon asked, annoyed.

"Partly…mostly really but…" she turned to Kelly "But this would have never happened if you hadn't helped spark the hate between BTR and The Harmony Infantry," she paused. " Do you know what you could have done to Big Time rush's career? Giving away tour dates and song descriptions?" Harmony asked.

"I-"

"…And for what?" Harmony asked revolted. "This?" she asked pointing at Dylon.

"Like you care about Big Time Rush anyway!" Dylon said defensively.

Harmony laughed holding a hand to her forehead feeling a headache coming on just thinking about it. "You would think, right?" she asked laughing. Dylon looked at her like she was nuts. Harmony shook her head.

"Is Kendall okay?" Kelly asked.

Harmony scoffed a laugh. "I think out of this whole dispute I cared more about those boys than you did," Harmony said. Kelly kept quiet, looking humiliated.

"Betrayal is so much worse than the few harmless names I called them or my two years of ignoring them. They trusted you and you go and do this," Harmony paused. She looked at Dylon "and you let me take all the blame," Harmony shook her head and walked back over to the door and opened it. "Now get the hell out," Harmony said.

"You can't kick me out," Dylon stated.

"This is my band, Dylon. I have the power to fire you. If you don't like it, well that's just too damn bad," Harmony said.

"Hawks not going to let you fire me,"

"Wanna bet?" Harmony challenged.

"It was his idea,"

"Dylon!" Kelly yelped. Dylon didn't take his eyes off of Harmony though. He walked forward. "Yeah, that's right. You claim to be smarter than Logan from that dumb ass boy band but you couldn't see what was right in front of your eyes. Hawk set this all up. Making sure to get something close to home when it came to Big Time Rush. That was you…"

Flashback

Harmony heard the car drive away and she felt like she couldn't move. They were gone. She was never going to see them again. This was a lot to swallow for her. She honestly did not know where to go from here. She was alone. Harmony's mother then began to scream violently at her father - shouting vulgar words at the top of her lungs. Harmony heard glass breaking and just like that glass her heart shattered. Harmony felt her body quake for a moment but then something else had taken over her. Resentment. They left her here alone with this. With no way of surviving….At that the door bell rang. Harmony sighed. She knew it wasn't them and that pissed her off even more. She opened the door and there on the other side was a tall black man wearing sunglasses.

"Caw!" he screeched. Harmony then slammed the door shut. She was about to walk away when the door bell rang again.

"Harmony! Who the fuck is that! What good are you if you can't even answer the fucking door!" Harmony then opened the door. This time the woman that was standing behind him was at the door while he stood behind her "Can I help you?"

"Harmony, right? My names Cassandra Harrington," The tall blonde said holding out a hand wearing a dazzling white smile. Harmony shook it. "How does a whole new life sound?" Harmony raised an eye brow as she listened closely.

Flashback

"…And he used you to beat those boys into the ground. To show Rocque who was the better producer. To make those boys felt like they were nothing. You did that. And you let him," Dylon said.

A tear fell from Harmony's cheek. She looked at Kelly. "You hear this? I'm sure it's not news to you, so how are you involved. And if it's because of Dylon I swear to god-"

"It's not. Hawk caught Kelly trying to take our tour dates to give them to Gustavo –"

"only to make sure we didn't make date on the day you guys did-" Kelly added.

"…nevertheless she got caught and it was a producers word against a managers. He threatened that if she didn't do what he said he would tell Griffin and her managing job would be no more. I'm just the Brightside to all this," Harmony made a gagging noise. She picked up her phone that she had abandoned a while ago and began to type.

"Well I guess I see money is more important than the dreams of four teenage boys…" Harmony directed to Kelly.

"I'm really sorry," Kelly said

"Yeah sorry seems to be the song everyone is singing this week," Harmony said. "How were you even able to get into our Studio?" Harmony asked curiously.

Dylon laughed. "No security guard is going to stop Hawk's daughter from entering," Dylon said. Harmony's mouth fell open. But before she could say anything an urgent banging came at the door.

"Harmony!" Harmony heard Kendall's voice from the other side and this seemed to raise panic in Kelly. Harmony then went for the door.

"What are you going to do?" Dylon asked.

"It's about time someone was honest to these boys," Harmony said.

"Harmony, please, don't!" Kelly pleaded but Harmony didn't listen and left.

She walked over to the door and opened it revealing Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. Kendall held her phone out to her. "Thanks. Forgot all about it. Can you come in," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you just come in?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Kendall asked.

Harmony sighed profoundly not in the mood but Kendall sensed that and him and his friends walked in. They each looked confused as they saw Kelly of all people standing there with them.

"Oh hey Kelly, see she's in one piece! And you were worried!" Kendall laughed. Harmony looked at Kendall for an explanation as to what he was talking about. "Kelly realized that we figured out that you were at the Plaza hotel and thought we were going to kill you or something." Harmony nodded. Kelly wore a tight smile.

Harmony stood beside Dylon. Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan looked a little worried because they didn't know what was going on and as of lately when it came to Harmony, it was never good. Everyone was silent. "I don't want you guys to be mad…"

"Just say it," James said.

"I'm sorry. We did take your song ideas and this tour date on purpose to destroy your band," Harmony said. Kendall looked at her stunned at hearing this. James scoffed. Carlos and Logan looked at one another not believing their ears either. "I didn't know though. Someone on the inside was feeding it to Dylon…"

"Who?" Kendall questioned his eyes fell on Kelly. Not to accuse her of doing it but for an answer.

"It doesn't matter because if there was anything that I could ever say that I would want you to truly and firmly believe me is that it's all over. I was just telling Kelly so that she knew and would know, like you 4, that it was over" Harmony said urgently. She didn't want to tell them who because it really didn't matter because she was going to put a stop to it. All in all, Kelly was a great manager she was just got caught doing a bad thing with good intentions. She knew how it felt to be controlled by a father. She felt bad for her.

"Who?" James repeated but was a little more aggressive in asking than Kendall was.

"I said it didn't matter. You can ask who till you turn blue James, I'm not going to tell you," Harmony said.

"You know someone told me that you sounded like an owl, James," Carlos said.

"Who?" James asked.

Carlos busted out laughing. Logan tried to hold it in but caved and joined in.

Harmony smiled. "I miss you guy. And you're right Kendall; I need to get over it," She said.

"Finally!" Kendall sighed and jumped to his feet and hugged her. Harmony laughed.

"Explain something to me, Kendall. Why go looking for a phone you could have easily had replaced?" Harmony inquired.

Kelly's phone then began to ring. And when she asked "Hello" a district angry voice came from the other end. "…no there's a really good reason-"

"It better be good," Gustavo said. "BECAUSE THEY'VE MISSED ALMOST 2 HOURS OF REHEARSALS!" he yelled.

"Got it. I'll have them there in twenty," Kelly said and hung up.

"Okay enough chit chat! "One Direction" and "Allstar Weekend" will be down shortly. When they have the stage tonight I want you four resting your vocals till it's time to get your butts back out there," Kelly said.

Kendall then thought for a moment when he realized his band wouldn't be occupying the stage the whole time…"I have an idea," Kendall said. "But you're going to think I'm insane. I'm not even sure she's going to go with it."

"She?" Logan repeated curiously. Kendall smiled and looked at Harmony. She gave him a puzzled look…

"You wouldn't happen to know "Invisible," off of our "Elevate" album, would you?" he asked.

"Well, after the issue with our debut albums being similar I had to listen to "Elevate" to make sure nothing on it seemed even remotely like "Whatever." I didn't need another law suit. Why…?"

Kendall's grin grew wider.


	17. You Know I Need That Sweet Ocean Air

…At Harmony Infantry's concert.

She had just finished one of her songs and was taking in a few deep breaths. She looked to her right to see Gibby and Freddie standing off stage enjoying her concert. She looked to the crow smiling brightly/ They roared with applause and screams for more. She brought the microphone to her lips and spoke. "I have a special treat for you. Something unplanned. These guys owe me so make them know that by cheering and singing along. Come on "Big Time Rush," the crowd roared with excitement as the four guys ran out on stage. Kendall began to speak in his microphone as "Invisible," began. Harmony was going to leave the stage but Kendall grabbed her arm and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies first," he said.

Harmony began to sing, "Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder And your world just feels so small…" Her singing drew a smile on Kendall and his bands faces. It was truly something remarkable.

"Put yourself on the line and time after time. Keep feeling inside that they don't know your alive. Are you on the mind or just invisible," Logan sang his line to the crowd.

Carlos came up from behind Harmony and sang "but I won't let you fall. I'll see you through it all. And I just wanna let you know!"

And all together the boys began to dance their choreographed dance to their song. "Oh! When the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star the skies the limit. And I'll be right by your side. Oh, you know you're not invisible. You're not going to be invisible!"

Kendall came over to Harmony and took her hand. "Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of. Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away…" he touched her face and trailed it down to her hand.

"Night after the night, always trying to decide, are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd. Do you take a chance or stay invisible?" She sang "Invisible" with the life of her. Reaching a sweet and beautiful high note that extended into Carlos singing" But I won't let you fall. I'll see you through it all. And I just wanna let you know…"

"oh! When the lights go out in the city…" The boys continued on with their song. Singing to the crowd. But Kendall had been looking at his friend. A girl he thought he'd never get back. He didn't fully have her back, but it was a start. Her smiling at him gave him a greater feeling of pride and accomplishment than the cheering fans before him. Being on stage had never felt more right. It had never made him feel more complete than it did right now. Not only did he have his band on stage but he had the girl he thought he had lost forever, on stage with him, singing one of their songs. He couldn't have asked for more. When she had agreed to let them appear at her show while "One Direction" and "Allstar Weekend" did their thing, he was overwhelmed with elation. They defiantly owed her. What made this even greater was that she obliged to sing at their show while "Cady Groves" and "Carly Rae Jepsen" sang at her concert.

Sam and Carly had been off to the left side of the stage with Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin. Big Time Rush took center stage. The screaming girls had gone mad upon their return – reaching out their eager hands which waited to be at least be stroked by one of the guys passing hands. "We have a nice surprise for you guys tonight," Kendall said into the microphone. "I know the guys and I have had some trouble with her but that all changes tonight and I hope you guys can welcome her. It would be the world to us. Love you guys," Kendall said and looked off to the left. "Take it away, Harmony," Harmony hugged Carly and Sam before walking out on the stage. The crowd pleased, cheered for her. One of her songs began to play. (Actually a "Hot Chelle Rae" song. "Why Don't You Love Me" off of their "Whatever" Album. Great album!")

Harmony smiled and then looked at Kendall. "I believe it's your turn to start the song," She said. A slow smile crept onto Kendall's lips and he started her song like she had his.

"See I can't wake up, I'm living a nightmare that keeps playing over again. Locked in a room, hung up on you and you're cool with just being friends…" James picked up where Kendall left off. "Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light, waiting for my time, and I can't see…" Big Time Rush sang the chorus. "Why don't you love me, touch me. Tell me I'm your everything, the air you breathe, and Why don't you love me, baby open up your heart tonight cause I could be all that you need (Ohhh) Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me?"

Harmony turned to the screaming fans and continued with the song's next verse. "See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth cause my heart it can't take any more broken and bruised, longing for you and I don't know what I'm waiting for you Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light waiti ng for my time, and just tell me…" When the boys picked up for the Chorus Harmony couldn't help but feel how the two songs fit perfectly for them. Almost too perfectly. It was poignant. The boys probably felt the same way as she did. She knew Kendall did because they barely removed their eyes from one another during their duets at each concert.

The night came to a close for both musicians and after signing autographs and meeting their fans, they were finally able to retreat to their warm beds. It had been a long day and come tomorrow afternoon it's back to L.A. Back to Palm Woods. Back the silence that had been his friendship with Harmony. But he didn't want that. He wasn't going to have that. He vowed to fix their friendship. He was going to fix it beyond to measly little duets. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to allow things to go back to the way they had been for the past two years. So when he woke up the next morning, he got dressed and decided to head over to her suite. After paying off the service manager, he got her room number and decided to surprise her. He just hoped she hadn't left yet.


	18. One More Spoon Of Cough Syrup Now

Agreeing to ride back to L.A together was a milestone in Kendall's book. BTR, The Harmony Infantry, and Carly and her friends all boarded one - the rest of the people on the tour bus behind them. It was lively in the tour bus. Unlike outside which was cold, wet, and dark. Everyone was getting along. To Kendall's surprise, in the booth by the window, James and Dylon had taken to playing guitar hero on their IPhones. It was a good thing Kendall reckoned - extra water under the bridge? He shrugged it off because he would rather have them getting along than fighting. Gibby was sitting next to Dylon across from Freddie who was on his lap top. Harmony had retreated the bedroom. Kendall couldn't believe that they were both here on the same tour bus on good terms. It felt so unreal because there had been so much tension between them these past to years. He wish she was out here with everyone because once they got back to L.A they would be going back to their separate lives. The urge to talk to her built up in him again and he didn't see a problem with doing so.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said as he entered. Harmony was sitting on the bed with her red notebook. She smiled and got to her feet.

"It's fine. What's going on?" she asked. Kendall took in a deep breath and began.

"Nothing really…" Kendall said.

"What is on that crazy mind of yours?" she asked chuckling.

"Well, we won't be together long…" Harmony was going to speak but Kendall took a step forward. "Look I made the foolish mistake of not being behind that door when you opened if for the second time back in Minnesota. But I'm here now and I am swearing to you that I will be back for you,"

Harmony closed her eyes trying to fight back the oncoming tears but to no avail. Kendall wiped it away with his thumb - stroking her check sympathetically. He then leaned in an kissed her other cheek..

"Well, you'll be happy to know that we won't be apart for long," She said. Kendall looked at her inquisitively.

"Why…?" he asked suspiciously.

"I got a call from my manager this morning. Griffin wants Big Time Rush and The Harmony Infantry to release a duet single.

"You're lying," he said.

"I wish I was," she said jokingly. Kendall's face lit up after finally believing her.

"This is great!" Kendall said. He then picked her up and spun her a few times. When he brought her back down they were inches from one another's face. Kendall was about to close the kiss until she put a finger to his lips.

"too soon," she said. Kendall let her go, slightly embarrassed.

"Right," Kendall said and took a few steps back.

"But maybe one day-"

"Maybe…" Kendall said. "You should come out there and hang-"

"Actually I'm working on our duet," she revealed.

"Need help?" Kendall asked.

"Sure-" Harmony was cut short as the door opened and James entered his eye brows raised at them. He gave Harmony a glance. "Just grabbing a sweater," James said. Kendall furrowed his eye brows. It was kind of hot in the bus. It was silent as James grabbed his sweater and made his way out. Kendall looked at harmony who saw the hurt look in his face.

"I'm sorry," she said but Kendall held a hand up.

"Don't. It's okay. Like you said, I really had no right to be mad. We weren't together. Not really getting along and If James had known he wouldn't have did what he did," Kendall said. After a moment of silence Harmony cleared her throat.

"I think I'll be fine working on the song alone, if that's okay," she said

"You sure?" Kendall asked. She nodded.

"Okay. No problem," He said. He gave her one last look before leaving.

When Kendall had settled back down in other part of the tour bus he pulled at his collar because it was kind of hot in the bus. When he looked at James who was just about to put his sweater on Kendall saw Dylon open the slide window beside him all the way. Kendall figured the kid probably felt the same way as he had. Carlos appeared to be fast asleep on the couch but opened his eyes when he felt the draft.

"uugh," he said tightening his arms across his chest. Kendall looked at Logan who had filled a glass with cranberry juice. He closed the fridge and shivered. "Dude," Logan complained.

"One minute. It's a bitch in here," Dylon said. Then the tour bus jerked to the side a bit and the juice in Logan's cup spilled onto his shirt.

"Fuck," he breath. Logan shook his head and watched Logan walk into the tour bus bedroom.

Logan opened and closed the door. Harmony was on one of the twin beds with her guitar. "One more spoon of cough syrup now awhoa oh oh…" she trailed off looking up at the him.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"That abrupt jerk did it," Logan said.

"Who? Dylon?" Harmony joked. Logan smiled and chucked as he made his way over the night stand to pull out another shirt.

"Good one,"

Then the bus jerked again. ""Whoa," Logan said. Harmony and him exchanged pale dead expressions. But then they laughed nervously. "Damn bus," he said.

"Writing a song?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, think I got the beginning down," She said.

"Ohh can I hear?" he asked.

"Sure…" she said happily but before she could start the bus jerked again but a lot more aggressively. Harmony fell to the side. Logan remained on his feet pressing a hand to the wall trying to hold onto it for support. He looked up at the ceiling as the lights flickered sporadically. Now emotions of fear intensified. Harmony's heart raced and it felt like her stomach had fallen out.

"What the hell," Harmony breath. Logan waited a second before thinking it was safe to move. But when he took a few steps forward the bus whipped to the side and Logan went crashing back to the floor, hitting his head on the burrow. Harmony was thrown off the bed with her guitar. She ended up landing on it and breaking right through it. "AH!" she cried. "Logan?" she called looking over at her friend. He appeared to be knocked out. Harmony could see red liquid oozing across his forehead. Harmony heard very clearly Kendall's voice screaming her name. But there wasn't anything she could do because the bus didn't stop there as it suddenly began to roll. It was a nightmare for Harmony. The lights went out but that wasn't when everything went dark. With one big jolt the bus went around and it hurt like hell for Harmony. She felt her body go up and then violently hit a part of the bus. She didn't know what she had hit but the fall seemed like forever and the pain was excruciating when she hit. The ugly sound of the steal bus being beaten as it hit the pavement with each turn, after turn, after turn, after turn would drown out the screaming she could hear in the next room. What was the most painful of it all was the small glimpse's she would get of Logan as he bashed into things helplessly. It killed her. She could feel tears welding up inside and with the life of her she screamed because the pain was just too intolerable.

Finally when the bus came to a rest, Harmony's body hit the side of the bus that it landed on. She could feel something cold and wet under her cheek. When she opened her eyes she lifted her face and she saw that her face had been pressed on the cold pavement of the road. The window glass had been completely shattered. She choked up and instantly began to cry hysterically. She turned herself on her back. She felt a side splitting pain in her right side as she turned. She cried out loud bringing her hands to her head and retracting her knees. She was in so much pain. She gasped in a short breath. She lifted her head because throughout this minute long nightmare, Logan had been the first thing on her mind. She lifted her head slowly and began to examine the destroyed darkened bus. Though the moon light that emitting through the window she could make out a pair of legs. Half of Logan's body was under the night stand that had landed on him.

"Oh god," she whimpered and pushed herself up with what strength she had left. But then a sharp excruciating pain erupted from her right side again. She let out a cry taking a few seconds to let the pain subside before trying again. As she tried to get up again the door to the door fell open and Kendall stretched his long skinny legs in. Harmony looked back seeing that he was gripping his left arm tight with his right.

"Harmony!" he groaned stumbling a bit.

Harmony pointed to Logan, trembling violently. "You have to help him," she said weakly. Kendall knew who it was and his heart began to race faster. With his right hand he pulled the dresser off Logan. "oh shit," Kendall whimpered stepping back. He felt sick to his stomach. Harmony felt foot steps behind her and arms hooked under her and pulled her to her feet. It was James and he held her up holding her firmly against him.

"Come on," he said.

"NO!" she screamed. "Help Logan! He's more hurt than I am!" she cried, objecting to James help. James ignored her plea and he dragged her out of the bus. Carlos had kicked open the tour bus front window to help others get out. When they got to the drivers part she saw that the driver was knocked out and assumed the worse. "Go. Don't look," James said. That answered the question. If he had been alive, he would have already been out of the bus. Carlos was there to grab Harmony as James held her to help her slide out. Carlos set her on her feet and made sure she had her balance. "You all right, you all right?" he asked panicked. Harmony nodded her head. "Yes," she answered trying to compose herself. Carlos kissed her forehead and brought her into a hug. "Go help them. Logan he's really hurt you have to help them.

.

"Okay…" Carlos said and climbed his way back into the bus. Harmony finally looked around her and saw Carly, Sam, and Freddie. She turned her head trying to locate Dylon and their friend Gibby. "Dylon?" Harmony called out. She came around the totaled bus to see that the other tour bus had stopped several yards away. That bus evaded the crash and was able to stop safely. But those on the bus were standing around with one another. She swallowed hard and listened intently for a response. Nothing. Her body was numb. She couldn't believe that this was happening. This just couldn't be happening. Everything was finally okay. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Harmony then heard commotion from inside the bus and saw James coming from inside. Harmony backed away so that she wasn't in the way as the helped remove Logan out of the bus carefully. When they got out James picked his friend up and started towards the other tour bus.

When Harmony saw Kendall come out she grabbed him by the collar. "Where's Dylon?" she asked freaking even more.

Carlos then pulled her off of him "He's not in there!" Kendall yelled angrily at her. "THEN WHERE IS HE! HE'S NOT OUT HERE!" She said throwing her arms apart.

"Harmony you have to calm down-" Carlos said but was cut off by a scream that was colder than the winter weather that froze their bodies. Harmony ripped away from Carlos and started towards the upright tour bus. Her pace picked up as she got closer to the group of people. Zach Porter (the lead singer) from "Allstar Weekend" had turned to see Harmony heading towards them when he ran into her grabbing her. Carly Jepsen, Cady Groves and "One Direction" moved out of the way - finding solitude by the tour bus - every one of them in tears.

Dylon was in fact out there. And the sight of him was horrifying. Kelly was on her knees crying over his mangled body. "NOOOOOOO!" Harmony sobbed. Harmony found herself being taken from Cameron's hold by Kendall.

"Harmony!" he yelled at her. Harmony sunk in his arms crying, collapsing to her knees. Kendall went with her, keeping a tight embrace.

Carlos had seen Gibby who was not too far from Dylon. He was fast to ushering them over to the tour bus. Kendall could hear Michael Martinezand Cameron Quiseng from "Allstar Weekend" talking. "They were thrown from the bus?" "How?" Kendall knew how. He saw it happen and it chilled him to the core. That damn window had been wide open when the bus flipped and they went out. It all had happened so fast but it played over and over in his mind – never ending. "I can't believe they're dead…" one continued saddened. Kendal knew that Harmony had heard them because her crying intensified and she gripped him tighter. "Oh my god!" He kissed her head and started to rock her back and forth. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispered as he rocked her.

The cold air was frigid.


	19. To Come In Next Story

…Harmony knocked but no one answered. She got restless and touched the doorknob. She hesitated for a moment trying to prepare herself for the bomb that could go off again. She took in a deep breath and turned the knob. The door opened to reveal a quiet, seemingly empty apartment. She cautiously walked in, not hearing the slightest noise of life in the house. But a light from the bathroom was on and she tip toed over to it.

Light emitted from the partially cracked door. "Gah!" a familiar voice came from inside. Harmony knew which boy it was. Logan. He sounded like he was in pain. Harmony slightly pushed the door in and sure enough, Logan stood there. His hands gripping the sink. She took a couple of steps in to get a better look at him. His face turned white when he saw her.

Lo..." her eyes had fallen on his hands that were dripping red. Her mouth had dropped and fear and shock took over her body. Logan ran at her, grabbing her violently into the bath room, slamming the door shut and throwing her against the bathroom door. His hands were tight around her small arms, holding her against the door. Harmony had turned her head and closed her eyes tightly. Logan could feel her shaking under his hands. She was shaking so bad that he could even see her tremor. And then it hit him. Her father. Logan let go, ashamed. He laced his fingers together, pressing his clasped hands to his forehead. stepping back. Harmony fell to her knees, continuing to shake.

"Harmony. Harmony. Harmony. Harmony. Harmony," Logan repeated quickly squeezing his eyes tight. He could feel a migraine coming on. "Are you out of your mind!" he asked.

Harmony was breathing heavily and fast."What...are...you doing!" her voice trembled.

Logan opened his eyes to see Harmony curled up in the feedle position. Logan cautiously walked over to her and knelt beside her. He took notice to the dark circles under her eyes, the loss of color in her face and the way her full hair now looked thin. He could tell he made her more agile than she had been. He tried his best to not make her jump but when he placed a hand on her knee she jumped. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry. I panicked." Logan explained. "I should have never touched you like that," he said sympathetically. He went to touch her cheek but she turned her head. Her eyes had opened and she was staring at blood bleeding from his wrist.

"oh my God. Logan what are you doing to yourself," She asked, disgust and pain in her voice.

Logan took his hand back and grabbed his wrist with his other hand to examine it. "You don't understand. No one does," He looked up at her. "It's so hard to deal with…It's the only way I can deal with it…"

Harmony dragged herself to the corner of the bathroom, not far from where she collapsed. She kept a dead lock on Logan. With all her strength she pushed herself up to her feet. Logan rose to his feet watching Harmony stumble a bit but keeping a dead lock on him until she bumped into the sink. That made her jump.

"I understand…" She said. Logan shook his head.

She went to say something but then Harmony and Logan heard an overly enthusiastic voice boom through the apartment. Logan saw Harmony jump again. He didn't blame her though; his heart had skipped a beat at James abrupt entrance. They weren't exactly in an explainable situation.

"WOO! BIG TIME PIZZA!" James exclaimed. "LOGAN! WE'RE BACK!"


End file.
